Halo Reach: An Uxpected Alliance
by Christian Knight
Summary: This story follows Noble Six as he defends Reach with a twist in it, he befriends and builds a relationship with a female Elite. Read their adventure during the Reach campaign and beyond
1. Introduction

**Hello, this is my first fanfic story, I hope I do the Halo games justice by writing this story with a slight twist in it, hope you all like it.**

***I do not own any of the Halo game series***

**Six POV**

The Spartan examine his helmet and was satisfied to find it in good condition, he was afraid the close encounter he had with a rebel's homemade bomb on Harmony had left a mark.

The Warthog hit a sudden bump, lifting the occupants in the air before being pushed back down by gravity. Six glance at the private who was driving; he was still shaking with nervousness. Despite the Spartans being the defenders of Earth, a lot of people, including his fellow soldiers, saw six and the other Spartans as an intimidating sight, almost as frightening as the Covenant.

Six glance down at himself to see how he looked. His blue and white armor wasn't nice and shiny, but dented and grimy from all the past days in the field. Command pulled Six out of the action and chartered him a ride to Reach before he could clean himself.

Here the Spartan snorted. Six. That was to be his new name. Obviously this Noble team he was being rotated to thinks he wouldn't last long. He was determine to prove them wrong, he wasn't some newbie marine, he was a Spartan III veteran, he was sure he's been in this war just as long as any other Spartan who was still living and breathing.

They were approaching the base, he couldn't see it, but command told Six that it was position just over the hill. As they approach, Six placed his helmet over his head once more and check the system. Heads up Display (HUD) was working, his shield levels were charged, ammo counter reported his weapons were lock and loaded, and the miniature radar showed massive activity up head, they were approaching base camp. Six looks up in time to see twin Falcons pass the ground vehicle overhead, both heading towards the base, that must be transportation, was Noble team returning, or are they getting pick up for a mission? Either way something is happening, and Six was determine to prove himself.

The base camp was more camp than base, no fence, no airfield, only a few movable buildings, he gave the scene a brief scan before settling his eyes on building A1, Noble team's barracks. The private pulled the warthog up to the building, just as the twin Falcons landed, no one was onboard, save the pilots, Noble must still be in their barracks.

Six turns to thank the private, but the kid flinch at Six's movement. Irritated by the rough ride and the private's actions, Six just got out and walk towards the barracks, not looking back at the Warthog. Six was passing the Falcon when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man sitting inside the falcon, causally filling a clip with long sniper bullets. The guy was bald and had a tattoo on the side of his head, a fist of arrows, but what stood out was his green MJOLNIR armor; he must be part of Noble team. He look up from his reloading work, but Six to keep walking without giving the man a second glance.

As he approached, Six could hear a conversation going on, the one talking sounded like he was on audio, must be a call.

"Contact with the relay outpost went dark, we're afraid the local insurgents are behind it, their activities are just as high as the ones on Harmony. We sent in a marine recon team to check it out but we soon lost contact."

Another speaker replied, "And now you're sending us?"

At that moment Six walked in and his attention was immediately drawn to a fellow Spartan sitting on an ammunition crate. His armor was red and grey, he was sharpening his kukri to a wicked sharp point, yet what caught Six's interest was the skull design on his helmet. The Spartan paused in his practice and looked up at him; six in return, started moving forward to introduce himself when another Spartan intercepted him.

This one was a woman who wore a light turquoise armor with light armor attachments; her helmet was revealing short brown hair, a tough face, and a scar on both her forehead and right cheek. She blocked Six's advance with a cybernetic prosthesis arm. Six raised his eyebrows slightly, few, if any, soldiers are allowed to fight on the front line when they're critically injured, but here was another example of how much CIC is willing to bend the rules for the Spartans.

The female soldier seems to be studying Six as if he was a bug under a microscope before dropping her fake arm and said, "Commander."

At this Six saw the final two men who were at the end of the room. Six was shocked to see one of them, gold and green armored man was huge, he must be reaching 7 foot five easy, the heavy machine gun resting beside him hinted the man's strength. He had his helmet off and he looked older than the other Spartans, they were in their thirties, but this guy looks like he was in his early forties. Six's mind did a double take when he realized the guy was older because he was one of them, a Spartan II, he must have been part of the first class of Spartans to ever be created.

Beside him was a man who fit the description of a commander, serious face, hair cut at regulation, and the way he held himself up, like he was ready to salute at any given moment. His blue Spartan armor was the same color as Six's but it lacked the white color that crisscross on Six's armor. He gave Six a glance before turning back to the table behind him.

On the table Six could see a holo-communicator, in which an image shows the veteran face of colonel Holland, acting commander in chief of all special warfare personnel on Reach, the only man from ONI that Six trusts.

The giant Spartan spoke in a leather voice, "so that's our new number six?"

Number six, yes that's his name now, exactly what he was expecting.

The skull face Spartan spoke next, "Kat, you read his file?"

Kat, the woman he was addressing, said, "Only the parts that aren't inked out."

Six turn to talk to the commander and report to duty, but he was talking to Holland again.

"Anyone claims responsibility?" he asked.

"So far all signs point to the local insurgents, recon the area, report back, and get the facility back online, Holland out." With a flick, the hologram disappeared, ending the conversation.

Carter turns from the screen and now addressed his new team member, "Lieutenant?"

Six answered with a formal, "Commander Sir,"

"I'm Carter, Noble team leader, that's Kat, Noble two, Jun Emile and Jorge, three four and five," as he spoke the rest of Noble already started filing out of the barracks. "You're riding with me Six," he finished.

He started walking out and put on his helmet while Six followed close behind. They climbed into the first Falcon where Jun, Noble three, was already sitting, his head now bearing his helmet.

"Just one thing Six," Carter continued, "I've read your file, even the parts ONI didn't want me to, you work well alone, but we're a team", at this he turn and looked Six square in the face plate, as if he could see past it and see into his eyes. "That lone wolf stuff, stays behind, got it?" he asks with an edge to his voice.

Six nodded his head and said, "Sir."

The Falcon started to take off when June looked to Six and said, "Welcome to Reach."

**Sorry it's short and doesn't follow the exact wording of the game, but I promise the next chapter will have action in it, hopefully I'll get it done soon.**


	2. An Ambush

Chapter 2: An Ambush

**SHRESS LA'VDAMEE POV **

Shress stepped over the body of the alien soldiers; they easily fell to her blade, they didn't even know she was there.

She couldn't help but feel a slight discomfort, as part of a warrior family; she was brought up to know the difference between a warrior and a coward. Warriors fight their advisories head on; cowards slip a knife into the enemy's throat from behind. Falling these aliens from behind with her active camouflage on was a cowardly act, but in the San 'Shyuum's point of view this was a good kill.

Shress pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she walked to the "Utility room" as the humans called it. She descended on the slanted walkway, her hoofs causing faint echoes in the empty room as she neared what appears to be a "power room." Inside were wires, levers and knobs, tooting and buzzing at such a tremendous rate it took Shress off guard for a bit. This was her first time in a human structure; she never realized how primitive their machinery is.

Shress touched a small device connected to her helmet and spoke, "Kluan, I'm in the… utility room," she spoke slowly and uncertainly, "what am I to do now?"

A moment later a deep voice rumbled back into her ear, "there should be a…computer looking thing on the wall; it should look like a small terminal."

Shress searched the walls until finding a small device opposite of the wall. Only the screen glowed green and the buttons were small, with unfamiliar characters imprinted on them.

She called her Zealot brother again, "I think I found it, which control do I touch?"

"It should be a red control, but don't touch it, you have to press it in order to activate it." He answered.

"Are you sure," She didn't want to press the wrong control and have something bad happen.

"Yes I'm sure," Kluan said with a touch of irritation, "the humans have some strange obsession with having all their 'power off' controls color red."

Shress growled back at the tone in his voice, but pressed the button on the terminal. Instantly the power went off, the room went dark, the sounds of machinery were shut off, but the rising and falling pillars in the center of the room still moved and glowed, but hopefully they don't do anything to turn the power back on.

"It's done," Shress spoke into the communicator, "I'm heading back."

She started walking back, taking care not to go near the human bodies. Despite her being in the Covenant military for years, Shress still feels uncomfortable killing creatures by surprise, in her opinion; all species deserve a chance to fight an honorable duel. Especially the humans, so far they were the only creatures that had a code that was close to the honor system the Sangheili people followed. She witnessed them retrieving their dead and some had a will to fight to the death. Some though, not all; not like the Sangheili's. They were definitely creatures to be studied, but she never voices these thoughts, to say such thing would be heresy, resulting with her being executed.

She tried to reaffirm her hatred to humans for being heretics, but what makes them different than any other species within the covenant? The San 'Shyuum claims that the humans are unfit to take part of the Great Journey, they claim that humans are unclean and dangerous, but what makes them unclean and how are they any less dangerous than the Jiralhanae? The only thing that makes sense is that the humans are dangerous because they create monsters, like the demons the covenant has to face.

Shress let out a hiss as she thought of the demons. They are bigger, faster and stronger then the humans. They have the courage of a Sangheili, and the strength of a Jiralhanae, but are a species that no one has ever seen before. Their bulky armor makes them hard to kill; they hide in the shadows and are always killing hundreds of her species. There were rumors that the demons are resurrected bodies of dead humans, brought back to seek revenge on the Covenant for destroying their souls. She dismissed these silly notions until the day she was assaulting one of the human's colony world and saw a green armored humanoid, truly fighting like a demon, slaughtering all in its way while being shot at multiple times but never went down. The only time she witness the death of a demon was when she watched from a monitor how a wave of fire from a ship's cleansing beam consumed a red demon, finally killing it. She would never forget the ferocity it showed towards the end.

"Shress!" a loud voice called.

Shress was so buried within her mind she did not realized she reached the human control room until Nodam called to her. He and Kluan stood together close to a computer monitor that was destroyed during the fight to take the room. An elderly human lay sprawled on the floor while others, soldiers, was space across the room. The smell of human was still strong in the air, sweat, grime and, of course, blood. She stood with her Zealot brothers and nodded her head towards them.

Kluan grunted and look away, while Nodam offered her a nod in return to her greeting. Out of the two, Shress likes Nodam; he treats her with respect and honors her as being the first female to be accepted into their ranks. However there are those, like Kluan, who believes all the women should be left on Sanghelios and tend to the children, _like they're supposed to do_, Kluan once voiced.

That was the life that Shress was supposed to live, but she defied it, as traditional, all female were trained to fight, but were post on their home world as the home guard. She was let into the military however when she worked harder than any other female and gain the attention of her first suitor, Ripa 'Moramee, who allowed her to join in the battle against a troublesome Kig-Yar called Krith, quelling her thirst for blood. Shress sighed mentally, she though she and Ripa were meant to be, until he tried to lead a coup against one of their planet's leaders, which she refused to take part of, ending their relationship.

After that she worked her way up through the ranks until at thirty summers of passing, she was made a Zealot by the Ship Master of the _Shadow of Intent_ himself. She was and still is, proud to wear the advance red armor of a Zealot, support two energy swords, and have access to any kind of information she needs. This should have earn her honor and respect from her brethren, instead she was met with disgust and shame; ancient traditions are hard to break. All of this made her even more determine to prove herself.

"Shress," Nodam said again, she silently cursed herself for zoning out again.

Acting as if nothing has happen, she asked, "Did we get what we came for?"

It was Kluan who answered, "No, the humans hid the device well," he growled in irritation, "we may have to-" he stopped speaking and cocked his head to the side, listening to his communicator.

Nodam and Shress waited for Kluan to speak, and were shock to hear him exclaim, "What! How many of them! Are you sure? Where are they now? What! Why didn't you tell us you filthy Kig-Yar, can you hear me? By the Prophets, answer me!" he demanded before letting out a small roar of anger and turn to his fellow Sangheili's.

Nodam said, "Brother what is-"

Kluan interrupted him, "Demons," he hissed, "They're here, an entire group is here, in the courtyard!"

Shress tried to suppress a feeling of dread. An entire group? She saw how much death a single demon can bring, she didn't want to know what will happen if they get confronted by an entire squad of them.

Nodam was also startled by this, "What shall we do brother?" he asks.

Kluan thought for a moment before turning to Shress, "Tell the Kig-Yar and their squadron of Unggoys to meet us here; we shall cleanse this planet from these creatures for good."

Shress paused before asking, "Are you sure? What makes you think we can stop them with needlers and plasma pistols?" She was starting to wonder whether Kluan has ever faced a demon before, or at least seen one in action.

Kluan hand shot forward as if to strike her, but he pulled it back and answered in a low voice, "We will ambush these creatures, and finish this mission, if you are not too much of a coward to complete it."

Enraged by the insult, Shress retorted by saying, "you didn't answer my question Kluan," she stated.

Kluan turned to her but before he could voice anything, there were the sound of a large banging and the rolling of machinery. As one the Zealots turn and flexed their energy swords to life, waiting for an attack yet none came. They were lowering their guard when a small moan was heard behind them. They all twisted again and look for the source. A human solider that they thought was dead stirred a bit and let out a pained moan. Again came the grinding sound, this time Shress was able to pinpoint the sound, it was coming from the main entrance hall way.

She turned to her two comrades and said, "It's the demons, they must be trying to get through."

There was another moan from the injured soldier, Kluan grumbled, turn to the human and switch on his sword again but Nodam stepped in front of him, "Wait," he said.

Kluan growled and asked in a low and dangerous voice, "why?"

Shress was surprised when she saw Nodam smile and replied in an even voice, "Every trap needs bait."

**SIX'S POV**

"Kat get the door closed now!" Emile yelled as he reloads his shotgun for the ninth time that day.

He was standing guard over Kat within the Relay building as she fought with the outpost's security system, trying to shut the door while Emile stood over her, Carter, Jorge and Six are on the opposite side of them, all firing shots into the courtyard that was quickly filling with Covenant. Elites were few in number, but they rallied the troops and provided the heavy support. Jackals were in the second row, their energy shields blinding as they took hits from Noble team's rounds. Grunts were in the front line, firing blindly and trying to get close to the door without losing their heads. Above them, the two falcons were engaging phantoms and spirits, with Jun taking crack shots below whenever possible.

"Look do you think this is easy?" Kat asked, "I have to bypass security codes, firewalls-"

Carter shouted over the roar of battle, "Kat I don't care what you have to deal with, just get the door closed-"

"Got it!" Kat yelled, slowly the door began closing. The team started to shoot through the closing gap between them and the Covenant troops. Six was the last one to let put a burst of fire, spanning over fifteen yards, his assault rifle's bullets tore through an Elites shield and buried themselves in its chest, he watched with satisfaction as the Elite fell before the door blocked his view.

Carter saw this and nodded at Six, "Nice piece of work Lieutenant."

Six nodded back, a little breathless, he swore he and the team of Spartans has been in a nonstop firefight ever since landing, but he didn't complain, this was the life of a Spartan, and he was satisfied with the number of kills he and the team has scored. _And this is just the first day_, Six thought to himself.

Noble team rallied around a secondary door, Kat already hard at work getting it open. As they wait, Carter was talking into his comm's, "Noble Three, what's the status out there?"

"Sir, I think we spooked them, the ground forces are holding their positions and the phantoms are pulling out." Jun replied.

"An Elite and his squad getting spooked? There's something wrong with this picture," Carter signed off and addressed the team, "Alright Noble, this op isn't over yet, so don't drop your guard, stay sharp and shoot first."

"And on a minor note, everyone keep an eye on Six," Emile joked.

Six didn't respond, gripping and insulting the new guy was a military ritual that has been alive for centuries.

"Lock it up Emile," Carter spoke before the second door opened, "Alright here we go people."

The metal door opens painfully slow, exposing a dark hallway. Moving expertly, the Spartans stayed close to the walls, Emile was going follow last when Carter ordered, "Emile, hold here if anyone comes this way, they're yours."

Six heard the frustration in Emile's voice when he acknowledges with a "sir," but he didn't complain as he took up a guard position by the door.

Satisfied that their rear exit was secured, Carter nodded forward and the team advance down the dark hallway. The expert soldiers moved with caution, unsure what to expect, a small army of Covenant or a shell shocked solider unable to tell friend from foe. It wasn't long before they reached the control room; a sad scene. An elderly man was spread pathetically on the floor and the bodies of dead marines were sprawled throughout a room filled with bullet holes. Only a sole light bulb was on, flickering dramaticly as it struggle to keep what little power it still contained.

"Noble Six search that body," Kat said as she started examining the main computer while the rest of Noble team started locking down the area.

Six started searching the man when he heard Carter speaking, "Hey, are you alright, what happen"

He looked up and saw that one of the marines that he took for dead was alive, injured, but still breathing. It was clear he had a bad day, plasma and energy scars were plastered on his armor as he tried to speak in a pained voice.

"Sir, Marine zero-four, Foxtrot company, we got here, started to lock this place down, we split up and that's when…something hit us. I don't know what it was but…oh man they tore my team apart." The pain in his voice was evident, Six knew the feeling, they all lost friends in this war.

Six turned back to his work and search the man up and down, checking all of the deceased man's pockets until he found a strange device in his jacket pocket. He seen the device before but forgot what it was, it was like an oversize data chip. He turned to Kat as she cursed at the computer, "Plasma damage," she snarled.

"Kat I found something," Six barley held up the chip when Kat snatched it away from him and held on to it as if it was the galaxy's most precious gem. She replied with, "I'll take that Six, no need to have a security breech right?" For once Six thought he heard a bit of thrill in her voice, maybe decrypting unknown data chips was her hobby.

Before he could comment on that thought Jorge reentered the room with a struggling figure.

"I got a live one here, come on, it's alright." The struggling figure was a young woman, possibly passing her teens. She was in a frantic state, screaming and squirming, trying to break loose from Jorge's grip as he tried to sooth her but she continued yelling foreign words that Six was sure weren't complements.

Carter stood from where he was kneeling by the soldier and said "Jorge," like it was a command.

Jorge turn and said, "Sir I got this," with that he drops his massive gun and held the girl by the shoulders and had her look into his polarized visor and said in a loud, yet gentle voice, "Keep still and I'll release you." That got her attention; she stopped struggling and stared back into Noble Five's visor and said another word in a somewhat meek voice, this time Six was sure it wasn't an insult.

She suddenly let out a gasp, Six barley heard it, but Jorge did, and on instinct he duck as a energy sword pass through the space where he was a moment before. Out of nowhere, three Elite's dropped from the ceiling, energy swords drawn at the ready. Six barley turned towards the aliens when the lead one sprinted forward and took a slice at Kat. Carter intercepted by pushing Kat and himself to the side, the blade missed them, cutting instead into the computer. Before it could take a second swipe at his comrades, Six let loose a barrage of bullets point blank at the elite. This would have been enough to kill it, but its shields were on, saving the Elite's life. Without a second thought, the Elite rammed into Six, knocking him down and ran towards an open door.

Six tried to get up and pursue, but one of the other Elite's jump on top of him kept him and pinned. It attempted to stab him with its energy blade, but Six grabbed its wrist and held the blade away from his body. He lifted his upper form up and slams a fist into the alien's face with enough force to knock a human unconscious, but this thing wasn't human, all that the punch did was make it angry. It roared at Six, spreading its mandibles, exposing its shark like teeth. Six was sure it was going to try and bite his helmet, but then Six saw Carter behind the creature and kicks the alien off of him. Before Six could thank him, Carter kicks Six's weapon towards him, Six grabs the rifle and in a single movement, turn and aimed his rifle at the Elites.

He was about to pull the trigger when he stops. The third alien had grabbed the injured marine and held him in front of it and the other Elite that Carter kicked off Six. All of Noble team has pulled their weapons and aimed them towards the covenant soldiers but none dare pulled a trigger. Both the captured marine and the girl were screaming, making it harder to concentrate. Emile was on the radio and was demanding to know what was going on, earning a shout from Carter that they've been "engage."

Slowly the aliens edge out of the room, taking the pleading marine with them, when they were gone, Emile was back on the radio, "Sir Permission to peruse, over."

Negative, stay where you are, Kat, handle her," Carter nodded towards the screaming girl before speaking, "Five, Six, clear the hole!"

Both Jorge and Six moved, Six reloaded while Jorge lumbered behind. The door led to the cargo area, it was pitch black. Behind him, Six heard Jorge close the door, blocking out what few light they had and plunging them into darkness with only two killer aliens for company.

Six switched on his night vision, filling the cavern like bay area with a green light, he was now able to see things easier. Slowly he edge towards the back of the bay area, it was the only place the Elite's could have retreated to. Suddenly one of the Elites jumped out from behind a box and Six was finally able to see it clearly. The Elite was a Zealot, one of the most deadliest of the Covenant class of warriors. Six should have known, only Zealots would have energy swords and only they would have the arrogance to think they could take on a squad of Spartans on their own.

The Zealot lifted something from behind its leg, a Concussion rifle. It let out a sudden roar and behind the crates, two Jackals and at least eight Grunts emerge, it was another ambush.

Before anymore surprises could be revealed, Jorge yelled out, "Flare!"

At this, Six turn off his night vision as Jorge threw a large cylinder tube upwards, in midair it burst into a bright red light. Startle squeaks emitted from the Grunts and the Jackals eyes widen at the sudden bright light, but the Elite wasn't fazed. It lifted its rifle and started firing, little red spheres of fire were streaking towards the back to the two Spartans. Six dived behind a crate, but Jorge simply dodge the shots and let lose a thundering firestorm. Some Grunts went down, but the Jackals activated their shields and started squawking orders. The remaining Grunts hid behind crates once again and started letting lose corner shots. Bright blue plasma, purple needles, and fiery bullets tore through the air, trying to find a fleshy target.

Taking advantage of the chaos, Six peeked around the corner and look towards the back of the room. Just like he thought, the zealot was standing in the open, as if it didn't care if it was killed or not. That got no argument from Six as he took aim and started firing. The Zealot's shield flashed a bright silver and stayed that way as the bullets continue to hit the invisible shield. Then, to Six's astonishment, the Zealot leapt away and ran into a side room, retreating from the battle, the greatest sin to commit on the battlefield by the Zealot standards. This caused a chill run down Six's spine, why was he running?

A needler crystal struck close to his face, causing Six to stumble back and get his head back in the game. _Take down the cannon fodders, then focus on the big fish_, he thought. Taking a breath, Six peeked out and observed his adversaries. So far the Covenant troops haven't moved, they were still cowering behind their boxes, which were about five yards apart. He looked to Jorge and made eye contact, making quick hand gestures, he explained his idea to Jorge. It was risky, Six though Jorge would oppose, but instead he nodded and began firing at the enemy with a renewed passion, giving Six the window he needed.

Wasting no time, Six jumped and his fingers caught the edge of the twelve foot tall box. He hoisted himself up and got down low so he wouldn't give his position away, but the aliens were still hiding behind their cover, they will be caught with total surprise. Wasting no time, Six jumped from cargo to cargo and waited on one last crate before the enemy's, he checked and made sure his weapon was loaded. Reassured, Six took a running start and jumped on top of the enemy's cover.

Moving quickly, he looked over the side, four Grunts and the two Jackals were there. Without hesitation he brought out his rifle and fired, point blank downwards. The Grunts all dropped after the bullets passed through their skulls, and the rest of the bullets were empty into a surprise Jackal's face. Six's gun ran empty at the same time as the last Jackal cover its head with its shield and pointed its Needler up at Six and fired. Without missing a beat, Six jumped and landed feet first on the surviving Jackal's shield. He heard a sickening crunch as the Jackal crumpled beneath his weight, crushing it.

Reaching down, Six unclip a plasma grenade from a dead grunt and hurled it over towards the last Covenant position. He didn't see it land, but he heard a Grunt snort in confusion before hearing a explosion, ending the Grunts surprised screams just as quickly as they started.

Satisfied that the area was clear Six reloaded his rifle and walked out from cover, meeting with Jorge. They nodded at each other before turning and rushing down the bay, determine to catch the Zealots. As they entered the corridor, their only resistant's were a squadron of Grunts, who were easily dispatched with a quick grenade or two. They didn't stop until they came to the utility room. It was eerie quiet, the light pillars were still moving up and down, still supplying the base with clean oxygen. The emptiness should have put the Spartans at ease, instead they became as tense as a string before snapping. They knew the Zealots were in here, and they were probably planning another attack.

Six turned to Jorge and voice his concern, "Elites, especially Zealots, never ever run from a fight."

Jorge nodded in agreement and said, "Sorry Lieutenant, but we have no choice," he looked to Six and asked, "You've ever been a rabbit before Six?"

Six nodded and replied, "Always."

"Good," Jorge step forward and set his heavy gun on the railing, "I'll be here then, drive them out."

Six nodded and started down the slanted walkway, ensuring his rifle was loaded. He paused when he saw a body and let out a sigh of disappointment. The marine who was taken hostage, the one who miraculously survived a massacre, now joined his brothers and sisters on the big base in the sky. Six pressed on, silently promising the fallen soldier that he'll collect his dog-tags when they were done.

He stopped when he was opposite to the entrance to the power room. He started moving forward when the Zealot with the concussion rifle jumped out from within and fired. It was bad timing, just as the blast was about to hit Six, a pillar rose from the floor and took the blast for him. The zealot let out a growl and behind him, a second Zealot ran out, its energy sword activated as it ran towards six. Six started blasting at the approaching alien, shields flashing with the bullets as they impacted. It was practically on top of Six when Jorge started firing. The fire power took the Zealot by surprise causing it to halt, which was a bad idea, as Jorge's gun depleted the alien's shield. Bullets tore into the Elite's side, spilling blood.

The Zealot turn and roared in rage at Jorge, wanting nothing more than to slaughter him. Jorge stopped firing, confusing the alien, as it was still thinking it did not realize Six was moving before it was too late. In a swift maneuver, Six removed his blade, stepped on the Zealot's knee, lifted himself up and buried the knife into the Elite's neck. The elite's eyes widen with shock but before it could retaliate, Six twisted the knife, snapping the Elite's neck. Six withdraw the knife and jumped away and watch as the alien dropped to the floor; dead.

The Zealot with the powerful rifle let out a mighty roar before firing a nonstop barrage at Six, forcing him to weave through the pillars, seeking new cover every time the previous pillar descend back into the ground, keeping Six moving. Jorge tried shooting the Zealot, but at his angle, he was unable to hit the alien. Realizing he was on his own, Six started shooting between cover, trying to disrupt the Elite's shield, but the constantly fired energy weapon kept messing up Six's aim.

Trying a new tactic, Six stopped shooting, popped a grenade, and threw it at the alien. It tried to find cover but the blast consumed the Zealot, its shield staying strong, but generally weaken. Seeing the effect within the small room, Six started popping grenades and throwing it into the tiny room. Each grenade weakening the shield, causing the alien to grow more and more frustrated. Six reached for another, but only felt one left. He looked at the Zealot, its shield was now red, one more grenade should destroy the shield, and a dangerous move could kill the alien. Six only thought for a moment before coming to a decision,_ if this doesn't work, I'm dead anyway._

Six threw the last grenade, the Zealot saw it and tried to back away, while he was distracted, Six retrieved the fallen Zealot's sword and kept a tight grip on it. Six looked up in time to watch with satisfaction as the blast destroyed the Elite's shield. Knowing now was the time to strike, Six leapt from cover and sprinted towards the Zealot. The alien saw him approaching and raised the rifle, firing point blank at Six's chest. Seeing the movement, Six jumped and leveled out in the air as the ball of molten energy past below Six. Six tucked in, rolled on the floor, uncurl, activating the energy sword, and plunges the sword, hilt deep, into the Zealot. The hand guard was pressed into the Elite's chest, while twin energy blades were visible on the alien's back. The Elite's mandibles remain in a rigid position and it continued to stand tall like it was proud. Six looked into the alien's eyes and saw a deep hatred in its eyes. The red fiery eyes were locked on Six's faceplate before it mandibles moved, trying to speak a alien word but failed due to lack of energy, before the red light in its eyes dulled and the Elite's body began to lean on Six. Six dislodged the sword and stepped back, allowing the body to fall at his feet.

Six stood there staring at the alien in wonder. What was its final words? Why did it hate him so? What were they here for? All he got were questions and more questions, he shook his head to clear his mind, and that was when he heard Jorge's voice in his ear.

"Six? Are you there? Six talk to me," his voiced rumbled.

Six touch his comm's and replied back, "Yeah...yeah I'm fine Jorge."

He heard the giant Spartan sigh before speaking again, "Carter called, he wants us to reset a junction, since your down there already, you might as well do it."

"Roger that," Six replied and looked around, glad he now had something to do other than think. He saw the junction on the wall, Calmly he walked over and pressed the 'on' button.

Like a giant beast awakening, the outpost came to life, the whirls and whizzes of the machinery came to life, the little lights started blinking again and the lights turned back on...revealing the third Zealot hiding in the shadows.

Six tried to move but, the Zealot roared and made a thrust with its blade, causing Six's shields to disappear, and stabbing Six in the chest. Six stepped back, grunting in pain, but glad that the blade didn't go any deeper. The Elite made to slice him again, but Six jumped back and tried to reach for his side arm, only to have the Elite slash and the weapon were broken in two. Roaring, the Zealot started cutting and slashing, trying to kill Six at all costs. Than on of the Zealot's slice went farther then it intended, creating a small opening, without a second thought, Six threw himself at the Zealot, pushing both of them on the ground.

They began rolling around in a desperate struggle, trying to gain the advantage. Each time Six grabbed the Elite, it would some how slipped threw his hands and every time the Zealot grabbed Six, he would use his strength to break its hold. Jorge was back on the radio, asking Six what was happening, but at the moment all of Six's focus was on the alien. Then he got too close to the Zealots legs and without warning, it kneed him in the stomach, causing Six to curl up out of instinct, turning him into a ball shape. With the last of its strength, the Zealot kick Six, sending him flying until he hit the wall, and he landed on the floor in a dazed heap.

Seeing it's opportunity, the Zealot jumped up and moved forward. It unclips a spare energy sword on its hips and activated it as it closed in on Six. Six could now see the Zealot right over him, he didn't have time to think of his last thoughts when without warning, a loud blast sounded and the Zealot leapt back, clutching a wound on its abdomen as it hisses towards the door. Six turn and saw Jorge standing there, his gun at the ready. Seeing his friend there, Six leapt up and turn to face the lone Zealot. Seeing it was out powered and outnumbered, the Zealot turn and ran through the door on the opposite side of the room. As it ran through, it used its sword and destroyed the console that held the door open. The door began moving downwards at a fast pace, without thinking about it, Six ran forward, unarmed and injured. As the door got closer to the floor, Six slid beneath it and made it on the other side.

"Six wait!" Jorge called, but the door already closed, leaving an unarmed and injured Six to face an angry Zealot on his own.


	3. Stranger's of Fate

**Chapter 3: Strangers of fate**

**SHRESS LA'VDAMEE POV**

Shress ran through the human building clutching her bleeding stomach. She should be in pain, but at the moment she was filled with cold rage. The images kept running through her head, the demon mercilessly cutting into Nodam's throat, right before running Kluan through with their own weapon, a most disgraceful way for one of the Zealot class to die.

Now here she is with the same demon chasing her through the human's metal labyrinth of a building. Deep down she couldn't help but be amazed, this demon just took on two Zealots on his own, received injuries and no doubt he fought through their wave of Grunts and Jackals, and yet here it still stands. If she was a spectator and this was happening in a Zealot match, she would have been impressed, but here when she's the one being chase, she has no doubt that she'll be this creatures next victim.

At the words chase and victim, her thoughts flashed back to Kluan's furious outburst '_We will ambush these creatures, and finish this mission, if you are not too much of a coward to complete it._'

She felt her pride recoiled and her anger boiled inside once more. Kluan may have been wrong about them taking on a group of demons on their own, but here she didn't have many excuses. The demon was hurt and bleeding, probably tired, whereas Shress was injured as well, but she wasn't in too much pain and she had a weapon while the demon has none. As the reasons cloud her thoughts, her run came to an abrupt stop.

She was a zealot, and zealots don't run, especially from a weaker race like the humans. She growled as she remembers her comrades being killed, Kluan wasn't much, but she did feel pain over Nodam's demise and as a Zealot, she was duty bound to her comrades to avenge their deaths, even if it meant her own.

With the resolve in her head, she switched on her active camouflage and slunk into a shadow by the door she just came in through. She didn't like dishonorable ambushing's, but when face with a monstrosity like the demons, it was necessary.

She unclips her sword and readies it for use. She cast a quick glance around, she was in a narrow hallway, no cover and the far entrance doorway appears lock, with her prey running headlong towards her. This was the perfect trap.

She heard the pounding of heavy footsteps approaching and got ready for the attack, crouching in a low launch position.

"For you my brothers," she whispered when she felt the moment of action coming.

No sooner did she finish her silent promise, a blue blur pass by her and came to a screeching stop, no more than a foot away from her. Shress had to fight to keep herself from snarling the word "demon."

One of the creatures that has brought her and the other Zealots great shame in the past years of the war now stood in front of her. It was dress for battle, the armor was clearly human, it lacked the natural curves and pulsing power of Sanghili battle armor, but it did have some sorts of power of its own generating from it. The clouded glass that replaces the demon's eyes was a bright blue, just like the rest of its body, save a few spots that were colored white. She couldn't help but feel a bit curious when she notice the alien's blood was red, just like the humans.

_Maybe their two races are closely related_, she thought, but she shook her head. This was no time to get distracted, now was to strike while the alien was looking away from her. She took one last deep breath before jumping from her cover and made to slice the head off the killer monster. Suddenly, it turns and in one single motion caught Shress's sword hand. Wasting no time, her other hand formed into a fist and with a sudden burst of anger, she punched the demon where the blood stained its armor. It didn't go down, but the pressure that was holding the sword back decreased. She jerked her hand out of its grasp and kicks the creature again in the stomach, hitting the wound. This time the demon went into a low crouch, wasting no time, Shree threw herself at the monster and they both crashed and slid down the hall about a meter from where they started.

Shress was panting heavily, but that did not prevent her from feeling the thrill of victory as she gazes down at the creature caught under her. The demon pushed, kicked and squirms as it tried to get away, but Shress won't let it, she finally caught one of the monsters that has plague the Covenant for years, and she had the pleasure to be the one to destroy it. She repositions her body, one arm kept the demon's arms down while her right raises her sword.

The demon suddenly stops squirming, and instead the ghastly eyeless creature looked Shress in her face. She couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine, eve when captured this demon still had an effect on her. But now, it'll no longer trouble her again.

As she raises her sword, the images of this very demon gutting her friend Nodam once again flash in her eyes. How strange fate work, it took her friend Nodam away from her, now fate has delivered her his killer, obviously for revenge. She felt proud and wished Kluan was still alive to see this.

Risking a gloat before sending the monster to oblivion, she lean forward and said in a cold voice, "I'm going to kill you demon, I'm going to give you a slow, agonizing death." She finished before raising the sword to strike when she was interrupted.

"So what's stopping you?" a voice taunted

She looked up and around the room looking for the source of the voice. Who was it? Was it one of the Sanghili sergeants from outside? Did Nodam or Kluan survive after all?

"Down here split lip," the voice said again.

Shress's eyes widen as she process the words and very slowly, she looks down at the demon. Its clear blue glass that it must use for eyes stared back. Did it speak? It couldn't have, no human knows the Sanghili language, so surly their allies, the demons, don't know either. The demon shouldn't even be talking, it doesn't have a mouth!

She heard a strange cackling sound emit from the demon as it stared up at her before speaking again, "If you're wondering, it's not too hard to learn Sanghili, especially if you spent the past twenty years studding your encrypted messages."

Shress shuddered, the demon was speaking. Most of the words it said didn't make much sense to her, but one thing did stand out, the humans has been studying them and learning of them. Could the Sanghili in turn study humans and the demons?

_No!_ She mentally shouted, _what you speak is heresy, kill the demon and leave before its comrades comes along_.

Shress steeled herself and growled, "it does not matter demon, I'm about to kill you, and I am a true warrior, a being of my word when I promised you I'll make your death as painful as possible," she raised her sword to make a point.

The demon continued staring up at her before replying, "I thought your kind didn't murder."

She was taken aback by this, "What do you mean, I'm not a murderer."

"Really?" it asked in a mocking tone, "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your law say to not give a fellow warrior a fair and honorable duel was to be seen as a crime equivalent to the crime of murder?"

Now Shress was really surprise, not only did the monster know her langrage, it also knew their laws as well.

When her silence continued, the demon said, "Well, are you going to murder me or not, Ms. True Warrior?"

Shress let out a snarl, both to shut the demon up and to express her frustration. She was loathed to admit it, but the demon has the makings and skills of a warrior_. For a monster_, she thought to herself. It was using her own words against her, her own laws that she took an oath to follow when she became a warrior was now preventing her from destroying the most dangerous being in the galaxy.

The demon watched as if it was fascinated with her frustration. It spoke once more, "Tell you what Ms. True Warrior, why don't we follow your law?" it said in what she guesses was an innocent voice. "Let me up, give me an honorable duel and we'll see who kills who."

Shress snarled again, hating the creature for making sense. Every logical fiber of her being was telling her to destroy the creature now, but her honor argued that to do so would conflict with her oath. Yet, as she told the demon, she was a true warrior, a being of her word.

_You're a fool_, she thought to herself as she slowly got up and step away from the demon. As soon as it was free, the creature jumped to his feet and got in a ready fighting stance.

Shress took a fighting stance as well but paused and regretfully threw her sword away from her, leaving herself unarmed just like the demon. The hall way she chose to attack the demon in was perfect for an ambush, but for a duel, it was a terrible place to fight, yet she didn't move or ask to change their battle ground and neither did it.

Units seem to have passed as she waited for the creature to move and vice versa, the demon didn't move either. Finally wanting to break the tension, she let out a roar and charged at it, and in turn the demon charged her. They both clashed into each other, Shress used her longer arms to hold the demon back as she tries to figure a way to attack. Suddenly the demon lashed out with a violent kick to her wounded abdomen, causing her to hiss in pain. Her hands slowly fell away, letting the demon to quickly jump out of her reach. Before she could retaliate, the demon put a foot on the wall and pushed. It flew from the wall, then its feet made contact with the opposite, it pushed and sailed over Shress's head. Shress tried to turn, but the narrow hallway prevented her from making sudden movements. Seizing the initiative, the demon jumped once more, pulled its legs up to its chest and kicked with both its powerful legs. Shress felt herself being lifted from the ground and land on the ground, dazed.

The demon jumped and land on top of her, seizing her throat and began squeezing. Realizing its intentions, Shress flared around in an attempt to dislodge the creature, but it would not let go. Already her vision was getting dimmer and her lungs started burning. She tried to grab the demon to throw it off, but her muscles already grew too weak and she was struggling just to stay awake. Her body started to go limp and her gasping was growing weaker.

_This is it_, she thought. Realizing her end was upon her, Shress closed her eyes and waited for the cool embrace of death that has taken so many of her friends from her. She felt she was about to lose consciousness when the pressure on her neck suddenly vanished.

Her eyes open and quickly began searching for the demon. It was off of her and was walking away as if nothing has happen. Curiosity biting, she called out, "Wait! What are you doing? You didn't kill me."

The demon stopped, it did not turn around, but it answered, "I'm offering you mercy, that is customary correct? If the winning warrior let the other live, then the other must be the winners servant for as long as he wants," it turns and saw the look of disbelief on her face, "these are your laws, I should not have to tell you how they work do I?"

Shress wanted to kill the demon, to growl, to roar, to try and rip it limb from limb, but she couldn't. The demon was correct; to lose in a duel was a disgrace, one that has to be paid through servitude, to learn from her successor till she could challenge it again. She never wanted to be indebted to another warrior, especially the demon but by law she has to obey or be disgrace, already her spirit was shrinking at these thoughts.

Shress looked up and saw the demon staring at her waiting for to speak. She snarled at it, but she lifted herself from the floor, stood tall, places a fist over her heart and bowed. She asked in a cold voice, "what is it you require me to do now…sir," she finished bitterly, deciding to call the demon sir since its deep voice was sign of a male gender.

The demon didn't respond, obviously thinking hard. _Maybe he's trying to figure out how to lock me up as a prisoner _she thought.

Than he said the last thing she was expecting, "can I release you from your servitude?"

She was so startle; she actually felt the room tilted, "what?" she asked, thinking she misheard the demon.

He shrugged, "I have no use of a Sanghili following me around and I'll already have a hard time explaining this to my commander," he said rather sheepishly.

Shress continued staring in shock, why was the demon letting her go? Why wasn't she being taken prisoner? Why is he not making use of her? Then she realized he was waiting for a reply. She knew the answer to his question but wanted to ask her own, "Why," she asked in a soft voice.

The demon turned around and stared back at her before replying, "You have a strong heart, a fighting spirit, I can see it in your eyes, you are an honorable warrior for giving me a chance to duel for my life, and you should be recognized as one."

Shress was speechless. She has been working for so long to hear those words, but she never thought she would hear it from her enemy, a demon no less.

The demon continued, "Well I'm not sure if this is how it's done, but I release you from your servitude…however I have one request for you."

"Yes?" she asked, now unsure what to expect from the demon.

"If we ever meet again in battle, please spare my life, and the life of my team, or any humans if possible, you do owe me a debt for letting you go," he finished.

Shress couldn't argue with that, however there was no possible way that she could avoid killing humans in the war, and he must know it too, but all she could do was just nod.

The demon nodded back and replied, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope we don't see each other again, otherwise it'll be quite awkward," he finished with traces of amusement in his voice. The demon turned to go, but paused again, and looked over his shoulder and asked, "Another request, what is your name?"

Shress was again astounded, she should never tell the enemy anything about herself, but there was something different about this enemy, this demon. He was treating her with more respect then she has received most of her life.

Maybe that was the reason why she answered him, "my name is Shress La' Vdamee," she said with pride, hearing her family name at the end, "It means 'Meant to Be'."

"That's a unique name," the demon said, "My name is Six."

"Six?" Shress asked, "That's a human numeral, it's not a name," she said rather accusingly at the lack of personal information he refused to share with her after she willingly shared her name. The demon, Six, must have felt it too, his head turn so she couldn't see the blue glass, a unit pass before he turn back and said, "my name is Michael."

"Mic-heal," she tried the unfamiliar word on her tongue before asking, "What does that mean?"

Again he turns away as if he wasn't use to talking about his own name, "I…don't know, but it's the name of God's archangel."

"Archangel?" Shress asked, unsure what the word means.

"In one of our religions, our God had servants called angels; one of them turned evil and was against God and all he stood for. Michael the Archangel, the…" here he seems to be groping for a word, "commander of the angels, he led his fellows in a fight against the evil one and threw the evil out of heaven. Michael I guess was the first hero warrior, and that was whom I was named after."

Shress nodded along with the story, captivated by the human's or demon's religion and what they believed. An awkward silence hung in the air before the demon, Michael, turn one final time and said, "I really must be going," he walked a few feet before stopping and said, "Farwell Shress La 'Vdamee," and walked out of the room.

"Farwell…Michael," she said before turning and going her own path, picking up her fallen sword along the way. Strangely, despite her being hit, kick and nearly killed by the demon, by Michael, she actually felt hopeful that she would see him again. Her only explanation for this feeling was because it wasn't often she meets a friendly demon.

**SIX POV **

The large doors open and Six was staring down the barrel of Jorge's massive M247H machine gun. Upon seeing Six, Jorge lowered the weapon, and asked, "Did you get it?"

Six though carefully before answering, "No, it escaped," which was the truth he supposed.

Jorge continued starring at Six as if he could see through his white lie, making Six feel uncomfortable. Finally he turns around and started walking. After a moment, Six rushed forward to keep up with the giant, but stayed behind in an attempt to avoid being asked questions. They picked their way through the throng of corpses, both marines and aliens when Six paused. Looking around he found the marine who he promised to return to, silently, he took his dog tags and again whispered, "I'm sorry," before catching up with Jorge again.

They walked in silence for a while before Jorge spoke again, "Carter was asking for you, told me to remind you that you promised to do more Lone Wolfing."

Six couldn't help but feel ashamed, his first day on the team and he disobeyed his officers first order. _Too many years of being a lone wolf_, he thought to himself. For some reason Lieutenant Ambrose, the commander and trainer of the Spartan III's singled him out and gave him intensive training in being a lone wolf, says he had a gift that only one other Spartan has; the ability to make his own luck. He spent years fighting both covenant and rebels this way; on his own, even among his fellow Spartans he still clung to his old skills, his old way of life.

In the end though, Six had no excuse, so he asked, "What did he say about me taking off?"

Jorge replied, "He said no more lone recons."

"Recons?" a confused Six asked. He heard Jorge laughed quietly, "I might be many things Spartan, but I am not a snitch."

Before Six could offer his thanks, they reached the command room and Jorge spoke into the comms, "We're back, coming in."

Jorge grabbed the handle and pulled the door out of the way, allowing Six to walk in. The room was the same except for the new addition of Energy slices left behind. The girl Jorge found earlier was huddled by the far wall, unmoving as if she was asleep. Emile was there standing guard while Carter was speaking to Kat while she works on the damage computer terminal.

Emile was the first to notice them and said, "Well it's about time, does it really take that long to kill a Covie?"

Six didn't say anything while Jorge asked, "Anything new?"

"Aside from Carter getting mad at Kat for working too slow again? Nothing major happen when you left," Emile finished.

"Well actually the Covies are gone," Jun voiced said through their comms network, "they pulled out a few minutes ago, some were picked up by phantom and some ran into the forest."

_A few minutes ago_, Six thought, _could it have been Shress who called them back? Zealots were commanding officers after all_.

At the thought of Shress Six began to wonder if it was a good idea he let her go. Zealots were some of the most deadly adversaries in the Covenant's arsenal, every regulation in every military manual screamed at him to terminate the threat while he had the chance. Yet he couldn't bring himself to kill Shress, he had no idea why, maybe because he felt indebted to her for letting him live. Either way he was hoping he didn't doom humanity by letting the female zealot go.

He started to wonder if he should inform Carter, but decided against it. He might already be in hot water with him already; no need in making it worse, and besides what Carter doesn't know won't hurt him.

Carter then turned to face him and his faceplate looked at Six's, conveying a silent message that Six understood before looking away, acknowledging the look. Seeing Six accepting the message, Carter turns to Jorge and jerked his head in the direction of the girl, "find out what she knows," he order.

Jorge turns to the girl and tried speaking to her but she instantly started acting hostile again, causing Emile to make a small sound of amusement. Six watches as Jorge tried a new tactic, he removes his helmet, revealing his greying hair and mustache and spoke in the local language again, preventing Six from eavesdropping. Six couldn't help but chuckle, he was trained to memorized the Sanghili language and speak it with ease, yet here he is having trouble knowing a human language that he grew up hearing during his early days on Reach. Pure irony.

It was clear from the gestures Jorge and the girl was making that they were talking about the elderly man still lying on the floor. Maybe she knew him in some way. Noticing Six watching, Emile said, "Big man forgets who he is sometimes."

Jorge suddenly came out of nowhere, leaned towards Emile and hissed, "She just lost her father," through gritted teeth; Emile playfully leaned away, totally absent of terror. Jorge then turns to Carter and said, "She needs a full psychic reading, not surprising from what she just told me."

Emile chuckled, "And I wonder what it was she did tell you," under his breath, but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Before Jorge could say anything Carter spoke, "lock it up, both of you," he turns to the massive Spartan, "she'll come with us, the body stays here."

Jorge inclines his head, "thank you sir," he gave Emile an evil glare before turning to talk to the girl again. Six return to scanning the room for only a moment when he heard Carter, "Noble team, move outside, I need to speak to Holland," he said while removing his helmet and turning to the monitor. Six turned and the team, plus the girl, filed out of the room, but not before he heard Carter, "Sir they're not rebels, they're covenant, it's the Winter Contingency."

Six was out the door when he heard Holland's reply, "God help us all."

**SHRESS LA'VDAMEE POV**

Shress watches from the cover of the trees as the strange human flying machines came in. They didn't use electromagnetic technology like the Covenant, and the spinning circles on top seems to be helping it stay in the air. The pilots were hidden by glass, but in the middle of the craft were seats for people to sit. A green demon was seated in one already and was scanning the area for more targets. Shress let out a growl at the sight of the monster.

Or was it? After meeting Michael she was no longer sure what to think of the demons. Were they the destroyers of life as she has seen on the battle field, or were they really soft hearted and kind? She needed to archive this event and talk to the shipmaster of this strange revelation, maybe he can tell her more of these demons.

One of her sergeants growled and Shress turned to see what he was looking at. The group of demons emerges from the structure; she was surprise to see there was a young female with them, where did she come from? Her focus immediately found Michael, who walking alongside the girl, scanning the battleground for threats.

The Sanghili soldiers around Shress began to twitch and grow restless, despite hearing the horrific tale of their mighty Zealots being killed by a single demon, they were still eager for battle. It took all of Shress's diplomatic skills to order them to fall back earlier; logically speaking they no longer had surprise on their side and would easily be slaughter if they do an open assault. Her words made sense, but that does not mean the troops accepted it, especially when the orders were coming from a female, but she was a Zealot and by honor, they have to follow her.

The demons spread out around the two flying vehicles while the biggest demon, the one who shot Shress, placed the female human in one of the machines. Michael was at the corner closes to the forest; his gaze searched the trees for threats when he saw her. Shress tensed, thinking he was going to attack, but he just stared at Shress, and she stared back into his blue face. One of the demons, another demon that was a light blue color, spoke to Michael, who turned back ad replied. After that he looked away from Shress, astounding her that he didn't tell his comrades of her position.

Shress then notice a darker blue demon emerge from the building and approach the others. He made a strange hand gesture and the other demons got on the vehicles, the leader following suit. She watched as the humans ascended into the air, and she again found herself looking into Michael's face as he was lifted up. He then made a strange sign, he held his hand up, low so his comrades wouldn't see, and shook it from side to side. A warning? A sign? Before she could ponder any further, the vehicles flew away, taking the friendly demon with them.

Shress stood in the same spot for a while longer before turning back to her brothers and the few remaining Covenant troops.

"Fall out," she ordered, "We are heading back to the Holy Retribution."

All the soldiers started moving, except for a Sanghili sergeant who asked, "Zealot, was the mission successful, did you find the location?"

Shamefully Shress shook her head. The sergeant grunted and started walking after the troops, leaving Shress with her thoughts for a moment.

She failed to retrieve the much needed data, she turned her head and looks in the direction where the flying vehicles headed to, but maybe she found something more interesting than that.

She stored away the thoughts of the demon Michael before turning and followed her brothers back to their campsite.

**Sorry, it's taking me a while to write these chapters, my life just got busy, also should I keep calling Noble Six, Six or should I change it to Michael? Please post your opinions in the reviews and thanks for reading.**


	4. An Awkward Meeting

**Chapter 4: Awkward Meeting**

**Six POV**

The sound of blaring alarms and the flashing of lights tore Six from sleep. He rolled out of his cot, grabbed his magnum hidden under his pillow and scans the room for threats. The room was empty; Emile's cot opposite of Six's was unoccupied, leaving him as the only person in the sleeping quarters. He just lowered the side arm when the door slid open and he was alert again, pointing the weapon at the door.

Standing in its frame was Carter, fully armored and had his DMR in hand. He didn't seem faze by Six's weapon pointing in his direction, instead he simply said, "Stand down Spartan," which Six followed instantly.

Once the weapon was down, Carter starting briefing, "ONI's research center on the Babd Catha Ice Shelf is under heavy Covenant attack, the Marines are about to be overrun and Noble Team is being deployed to provide support. Any questions?" Carter asked.

"Sir, when do we leave?" Six asked.

"Now," was the reply, "get suited up Spartan," Carter finished before stepping out of Six's room. Six quickly threw off his short cuts and put on pants and a shirt and exits his room. He walks down the corridor before making it to the Engineering room. Inside was a massive inventory of machinery and tools, but Six's eyes quickly locked on the machine in the far corner, the "Canner."

It was a machine that stood seven foot tall, had an open space in the center like a bubble and had nine mechanical fingers poking from its base that formed into an iron claw. Each mechanical pillar had smaller hands, drills and screwdrivers. This was the only known machine that was able to combat dress a Spartan, true the Spartans are able to remove and don their own armor but the process takes a good fifteen minutes, with the canner it only takes three minutes.

As if it was anticipating his arrival, the metal arms were already holding Six's battle armor. Six couldn't help but smile as he stepped forward and the machine came to life, all set to get the Spartan combat ready for the coming war.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV **

The humans put up a valiant fight, but five against a Zealot was still an unfair fight. They shot at her with weapons that flung projectiles like the weapons of her ancestors. Shress dashed forward and jump in front of them. The projectiles the human weapons shot bounced off her shields as she raised both her sword and plasma rifle. She decapitated the two warriors in front of her before firing her rifle that burn into the human's fleshy skin. After mowing the remaining hostiles down she saw one of the humans was still alive and was thrashing around in pain as plasma ate away his skin. Feeling merciful, the zealot offered the only pain reliever she could provide; she shot one last time to end the soldier's suffering.

Once she was sure the alien was dead, she looked around the area to confirm there were no more threats. She was on a balcony overlooking the courtyard of the human military base. Below a battle waged as Covenant troopers assaulted human defenders. From her vantage point Shress could see the humans were losing, they were slowly losing ground as the Covenant pushed them further and further back. This would be a swift victory of battle, but the true success of the mission relies on her, and after what happen a week ago she was determines to accomplish it.

She look behind her in disdain, following her were four Sanghili Rangers, despite being the best of their class they still lacked the skills of a zealot. It took all of Shress's patience to keep herself from running from the officers and adventure off on her own. She felt she had to baby the Sanghilis, especially now. A team of zealots could have easily run through the building, get the needed information and would be out before the humans realized what happen. Yet here she had to walk while the Rangers carefully check their corners and move cautiously.

She missed Nodam terribly and even Kluan, with them she knew they could get their objective done in less than a minute. She was the only Zealot now in all of Holy Retribution except for Ruan, her high commander who was too much of an important figure to risk in combat. So in fighting terms she was the only active Zealot on this world.

"Zealot!" one of the Rangers pointed to the sky and Shress followed his gaze. Coming from over the glacier were two of the humans strange flying machines. Shress snorted, the vehicles were small, she doubt whoever was riding them would be too much trouble. She turned away just as the first of the airborne vehicles landed on the ground before the same Ranger shouted, "Its demons!"

Shress froze and closed her eyes as she silently prayed. _Oh please gods, please, don't let it be him_. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down in the court yard. She cursed when she saw him, the demon called Michael; he was fighting with the other blue demon and was already making progress in destroying the Covenant attack party.

Self-consciously she looked to the mangled human bodies on the floor and felt a stab in her honor. She knew that there was no way she could've kept her vow of not killing a human, but she still promised and at the moment the broken word was stinging her heart.

Her distress must have alerted one of the lieutenants who asked, "What is the matter zealot?"

Desperately she grasped for any excuse she could think of before saying, "You are slow, don't deny it, you must put aside what you have been taught if we are to leave before the demons catch up to us, understood?"

The Sanghili spread their mandibles, clearly insulted but they said nothing. To argue with a high rank such as a zealot was seen as childish.

Starting at a crisp run, Shress and her comrades sprinted back into the building and started descending deeper into the human base on the small human stairwell. Every so often the stair case would end, but there would be a bridge connecting one side of the building to the other. The bridge crossings were murderous; the few remaining humans on the ground would point their weapons upwards and try to shoot the Sanghili's down. Shress wasn't concerned by this, her advance shielding technology protected her from the enemy's projectiles, but the Rangers behind her had a weaker shielding generator, and every so often a human would get lucky enough to penetrate their shields. When they were two floors from the bottom, one of the human's weapons broke through the Ranger, Yudam, shields and injured his arm. Not wanting to be seen disgraced before a Zealot however, he did not say anything and kept his composure.

They reached the last staircase where they were confronted by a barricade, a jumble of human furniture and scrap metal; here the alien soldiers poke their guns out of gaps in the make shift wall and shot at them, forcing the Sanghilis back to gain cover. Despite how primitive their defenses were Shress was impressed by their quick thinking that was actually good enough to force the Sanghilis to retreat. Shress was still trying to figure a way past the block in their path when her comms came alive and one of the Kig-Yar sergeants she left on the roof was yelling at her.

"Zealot!" it squawked, "The demons! They are here!" Before it could finish talking, it was cut off from the sound of a human gun firing. Then out in the open space, a Kig-Yar and some Unggoys fell from the upper level, the sound of alien gun fire originating from above where the Sanghilis just cleared the level. Below her, Shress could hear the human defenders cheering.

Panic, one of the Rangers shouted, "We're surrounded!"

Shress snarled at him, "Quiet, we are going to complete this mission, understand?"

One of the Rangers asked, "Are we going to fight the demons zealot?"

Shress thoughts returned to the promise of sparing the honorable demon and his friends. She can't ensure she'll avoid killing humans, but the least she could do was to avoid killing the demons.

"No," she replied, "It'll take too much time and we have to hurry and gather the data before the humans call for help."

Another Ranger spoke, "But if we kill the demons, we could win ourselves great glory-"

Shress caught him off, "We'll achieve greater glory if we gather the needed data, then we shall be hailed as hero's."

Shress saw the Rangers grins and was relieved that her negotiation skills won out again. There was another burst of gun fire from above and more bodies fell from the balconies. Realizing time was not on their side, Shress ordered, "Yudam, use your destroyer on the barricade and keep running, blow through every barrier in our way, we have to sprint through this building if we're going to survive."

She turned to the other Rangers, "We must keep Yudam safe from harm, Kova, watch his right, Dinjit, watch his left flank while I cover his rear, understood?" The Rangers nodded their understanding as they readied their weapons. Both Kova and Dinjit readied their plasma rifles while Yudam readies his Fuel Rod Destroyer, a weapon made from the same makers of the Mgalekgolo's weapon system. Shress clips her rifle to her side while she unshoulder her Carbine, the weapon was weak, but against the human's armor it could melt right through and deliver instant death.

Satisfy that they are ready, Shress shouted, "Yudam now!"

Yudam jumped from around the corner, and brought up the heavy weapon. Shress heard the human's cries of warning, but it was too late as Yudam unleashed three glowing balls of fire. Once the first two bolts hit the barrier, the barricade exploded. The final bolt hit the floor between the humans and the defenders were blown of their feet. No sooner did the final bolt exploded, Shress commanded, "now," and the three warriors sprinted into the smoke filled room.

There were a dozen alien soldiers at the bottom, all stun by the sudden explosion. The Sanghili's let lose a barrage of plasma as they sprinted across the room to a door opposite of the stairs. The humans fell as the plasma ate through their defenses; hot liquid flames licked their bodies until the black god of death took their souls. It wasn't until they were halfway to the door did the humans consolidate and attack. Their weapons fired metal at the Sanghili attack force that fired back in a desperate attempt to force the aliens into cover. They were approaching a large metal door when Yudam hefted his fuel rod gun and fired one shot. At the exact moment the green ball of energy escape the gun, Yudam howled in pain as his shield generator failed and a projectile caught him in the leg, causing him to fall.

Shress twisted around and grabbed him. She was going to lift him up when another human projectile hit the back of her comrade's head and disappeared within his skull, causing Yudam to go limp in her arms.

Shress was stun as she stared at her fallen brother who died in her hands. He was gone, just like her Zealot brothers, taken by the humans.

Shress looked up and scan the room for Yudam's killer. It was as if the room had paused as she scanned the faces and weapons of the aliens, trying to see who it was that fired the fatal shot. Her eyes settled on it, the demon. Just like Michael, it was a blue colored demon and it had its weapons pointed at Shress. The demon fired and Shress jerked her head to the right, she heard the projected piece of metal hit the wall and repelled off of it, the ringing of metal was loud in her hearing.

Shress was going to fire back when Dinjit grabbed her arm and hissed though his helmet, "Zealot, now is the time, we must go, now!" Hearing the logic in his voice, Shress let out an angry roar in the demons direction before she stooped, and flung Yudam's body over her shoulder. The Sanghili team ran into the open hallway Yudam open for them, Shress lead the way while Dinjit and Kova provided covering fire as they fled deeper into the human complex.

**Six POV**

"I thought you were a trained marksman lieutenant!" Kat shouted over the roar of the warthog.

Six pushed down on the twin buttons again and the tri-barreled M41 Light Anti-Air Gun let loose a thunderous five hundred rounds. As the gun fired Six yelled back, "A marksman is trained to shoot a rifle, not a freaking machine gun!"

They drove in huge circles outside of the anti-air gun post that was crawling with Covenant. Most of them were sprawled out in front of the building, leaving only two Grunts on the ground floor and an Elite Ranger on the roof top. The aliens hid behind cover and every so often look up and shoot, the Grunts shot out of the window while the Elite fired from behind the rooftop barrier.

The massive anti-air gun outside of the building was in a dormant state to the disappointment of the flyboys. In the air Hornets, Falcons and Pelicans engaged in a crazed dogfight with Covenant Banshees, Spirits and Phantoms. The Corvette overhead wasn't helping; it kept sending in fresh fighters, both airborne and ground, it wouldn't be long before the UNCS gets swarm by the increasing enemy forces.

The ground victories Noble Team won won't matter unless they take out the Corvette. The anti-air gun won't help much, but it'll buy the flyboys some respite, giving the ground forces some time to rally enough forces to take out the enemy ship.

While the rest of Noble Team was defending Sword Base, Six and Kat were running ground ops; they just switch back on the comms array, now here they are trying to reactivate the main air gun where the Covies set up shop.

The first wave were easy to eliminate, now the remaining Grunts and Elite knew better and now are trying to stay out of an open fight. That wasn't going to keep them safe.

"Sergeant, are you ready?" Six called over the roar of battle.

Sergeant Gunther was scared for his life, but he nodded at Six. It was just sheer luck that the sergeant found himself working with the Spartans; it was his Warthog that was volunteered for the mission, and what Six found admirable about the man was that he volunteered as well. When they needed a spare gunner, he didn't want anyone from his team to be involved with the usual Spartan suicide mission so he stepped up to the position. Six liked officers like that, men who are willing to take the bullet rather than one of his guys, like the warriors of old, Six thought.

The sergeant raises his weapon, a 40 mm grenade launcher, and gave the nod that he was ready. Kat accelerated the engine and they sped forward, making it look like they were going to speed by the building again. The Covenant started firing when Kat pulled the emergency brake and they came to a screeching stop while the Covenant bullets hits the space where they would have been if they had kept moving.

While the Covenant tried to adjust their aim, Gunther raises himself higher and fired the grenade. The round shot through the air and landed inside the building, which was when the Marine Sergeant activated the remote detonation. The Grunts inside gave a surprise squeal when they were consumed in a fire storm, when the flames died down there were only silence. With the Grunts out of action, Six swung the machine gun upward and started shooting again. The Elite barley made it to cover when a mountain of lead hit the side of the building.

"Kat, Gunther, get in there and kill that thing, I'll keep it pinned down," Six ordered.

The Spartan and Marine dismounted and ran into the building while Six provided covering fire. They made it into the building when Kat suddenly shouted, "Six, behind you!"

Six looked over his shoulder and cursed. A Covenant Spirit was fast approaching on his flank, with its plasma cannon aimed at him. Six jumped from the gun to the driver seat and took it out of park. The vehicle was their only means of transport and it provided them the only heavy support they can get at the moment, to lose that was to lose an important key to victory.

Six only made it a few meters when he felt the back of the truck lift when a blast hit him from behind. When the truck landed on solid ground again, it was struck dead center in the bed area where a massive power ball of destruction unleashed its deadly energy. The warthog was lifted up again, but this time the kinetic energy forced the machine apart. It was Six's armor system that saved his life, the armor took up most of the blast, but its power still lifted him in the air and threw away from the burning war truck.

Six hit the ground hard, bounced, fell, bounced again before skidding to a halt. He was stun for only a moment before he jumped to his feet and look back at the outpost. The Covenant drop ship dropped off two squads of Grunts and Elites, now surrounding Noble Strike team position.

Seeing the new threat, Six rushed forward to aid his team. As he closed in the Covenant troops open fire but Six's shielding system kept him alive. Reaching the building, Six jumped, summersaulted in the air and landed on the first landing of the outpost's outside staircase. He ran upwards and came to the rooftop. There were blood everywhere, but mostly purple blood, the Elite Ranger's body was slumped against a box of ammunition, the mask hiding its face.

Kat, who switched her usual custom made magnum pistol for a battle rifle, was firing at the invading forces. Six spotted a DMR crate close to her and grabbed a brand new rifle, still wrapped in plastic. He ripped the paper off, slapped in a magazine and checked the scope. He slide next to Kat and started firing head shots, delivering instant death to Grunts and annoyance to the shielded Elites.

"Where's Gunter?" Six asked as he reloaded.

"Dead," Kat replied, "one of the Grunts were still alive and mauled him, but he buried his knife into its throat before he died."

Six could only nod as he spent another magazine, they'll have to mourn their losses later, if they die now, it would be a dishonor to his memory. As he reloaded, Six noticed three Phantoms inbound towards their location.

"Kat please tell me the gun is online," Six almost begged as he loaded his last mag.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to become operational," she replied.

The Phantoms closed in, "Kat?" Six asked.

"Just one more minute," she said as she fired a barrage at another Elite Ranger.

The plasma cannons on all three Phantoms swirled to life and started shooting. Six and Kat dropped to their bellies as large plasma rounds past by overhead and explosions racked the entire building.

"We don't have a minute!" Six shouted over the thrall.

"Well shut up and shoot something!" She screamed back when the barrage suddenly seized.

The sizzling of energizing plasma seized, now replace with thunderous gunshots that puts Jorge's machine gun to shame. Six peeked out and saw the anti-air gun was now active and was letting lose 90 caliber shells in a fast sequence at the Phantoms. The alien ships didn't stand a chance as they were torn to pieces. One ship busted into a massive firecracker of molten blue while the other Phantoms backed away from the fight. The Spartans looked over the side and saw that every enemy combatant was down, probably taken out from the debris of the fallen Phantom.

No sooner did the Spartan duo let out a sigh of relief did their radios crackled to life. Carter's voice was online as he ordered, "Kat, Six, get here quick, more Covenant landed on the roof and we have a Zealot team running somewhere in the base."

As his words ended, Six felt his gut tighten. If it was Shress, the Zealot who he let go just a few weeks ago in the base, then he would be responsible for whatever damage she and her team does.

Oblivious to Six's troubled state, Kat got back on her feet and said, "Let's move it Lieutenant," as she ran back downstairs. Six followed close by her heels as they ran down together. When they ran through the main building, Six saw Gunther's body next to a Grunt. The Grunts were midgets compared to Spartans but they were almost as tall as an average human. Six was glad to see a knife buried hilt deep in the alien's neck as they ran pass.

"Did you get his dog tags?" he asked Kat.

"Yeah," she said as they sprinted towards sword base, but they came to a halt when they saw a Pelican coming in. "I guess we got air support again," Kat finished.

The Pelican didn't stop, instead they dropped off a new warthog with another Marine gunner and a Gauss cannon attached.

Six nodded at the vehicle and said, "I think that'll do."

**Shress La' Vdamee POV **

Shress paced the room in an un-female like manor; her nerves were on fire as she tried to think through the developing situation.

The room they occupied was small with unfamiliar equipment within; the only person who was inside was an elderly female who did not realize death was upon her until it was too late. Yudam was dead, that was for sure, despite the Snaghili's attempts to save their brother it was already too late, all that they could do for him was lay his body by the door while they finished their business. Kova was working long and hard on a terminal as he abstract the human intelligence and slowly translate it into the Sanghili's ruins. Dinjit meanwhile pulled security, standing by the door entrance and every so often peeked out the door to ensure they were alone.

Feeling useless in this situation, Shress started pacing out of agitation ad impatience as they slowly ran out of time. Reinforcements may have arrived but they were deep within the building on their own, surrounded by humans and possibly demons. The thought made Shress kicked a nearby human terminal. Dinjit look at her and hiss his disapproval. Shress responded by growling a challenge at the Ranger, but he instead look away, probably the wisest of choices.

Agitated Shress turned to Kova and demanded, "How much longer?"

Kova, a veteran warrior and technician responded, "Almost done Zealot, just a few more human codes and we'll have all the data."

Shress nodded and went back to pacing, earning her Dinjit's critical eye once more, but this time she didn't care. Shress was burning with a hatred that began ever since failing her first mission on the human planet, it became worse as she remembered her humiliating lose at the hand of the demon Michael, then there were the idiotic promise of her not harming a human which was at the moment stabbing at her pride, and now Yudam's death was the all she could take. Promise or no promise, she'll kill a demon if it was the last thing she does.

Suddenly Kova let out a roar that startles the remaining team members. Shress turns, raising her sword while Dinjit brought out his rile, but there were no targets. Kova was standing straight, and had a dumbfounded look on his face as he translated the human language.

Shress asked, "Kova, what is it?"

Kova's eyes were still locked on the terminal when he replied, "Zealot, it is here, the artifact…so large, so…holy."

"Here?" Shress asked, "What do you mean?"

Kova turned to her and said, "The Navigator, it is here, beneath this very building!"

Shress drop her sword, dumbfounded. The Navigator? Here? The most holy of all artifacts, the one that can guide them farther along the Great Journey, is here?

The excitement soon began to build. Kova started to shift from side to side, and Dinjit even knelt and started praying. This was a joyous time, with the Navigator, they could locate any Forerunner Relic they wished, and it could lead them to weapons that could be used against the humans. Either way, the future of the war now rest with the artifact, or whoever controls it.

Dinjit snarled angrily as he stood, "We should kill every human here and claim what is rightfully the gods, we are their instruments, the humans are destroying this holy relic just by being in its presence, we must kill them all now."

Lost in the moment, Kova nodded as well as he readies his weapon.

Sensing a massacre, Shress step forward and said, "No, we must get this information back to the shipmaster."

The young Dinjit snarled the word, "Heresy! How dare you-"

He didn't finish for Shress let out a roar that made both male Sanghilis flinch.

"How dare I!?" Shress shouted, "How dare you! I am a Zealot, one of the sole chosen to be the very weapon of the Prophets, and through them the gods! Do not mistake my choices for heresy Sanghili, I sacrificed more, devoted more, and killed more than you have ever achieved! If you question my orders along heresy again, you are questioning the Prophets themselves, would you wish to be disgrace for eternity? You and all who'll follow? Because I can make that follow if you don not guard your thoughts Dinjit, do you understand?"

Thunderstruck, the nervous warrior nodded his understanding while Kova watched with eyes still wide with shock.

Satisfied that they are listening, Shress talked in a softer, more reasonable tone, "Believe me brothers, I too share your joy, but now is not the time to attack. We only won a small victory through surprise, but now the humans know of our presence, it won't be long before their army is upon on us, they'll crush us unless we get back to Holy Retribution and inform the Prophets, only then will we have enough forces to destroy the humans once and for all."

Dinjit and Kova nodded, still stinging from Shress's verbal threats, no longer feeling the frantic urge to kill every human they see.

Shress took a deep breath and said, "Get ready to move out, we don't have much time before the humans discover us, Kova, ensured you copied everything, Dinjit, carry Yudam, use his Fuel Rod Gun, with the demons here we need every fire power we can get."

The two Rangers nodded and turn to their duties. Kova purged the data stream once more while Dinjit grabbed Yudam's body and lifted it to his shoulder while picking up the Fuel Rod Gun with the other, slightly awing Shress with his unexpected strength.

Kova shut down the human terminal and nodded towards Shress that he was done. Shress unclips her plasma rifle and gestures to Dinjit to hand her his. Armed with twin plasma rifles, Shress opens the door and led her small party out the door.

They walked through the human hallway unchallenged; plasma burns and the bodies of human soldiers littered the floor. Shress was slightly unnerved by the emptiness of the place while listening to the sounds of war beyond the walls. The alien building and the far off battle gave the three running warriors the impression that they were fighting in a different dimension, which was technically true, they were the invaders of this alien race's world, the lack of plasma powered weapons and magnetic energy was like stepping back to ancient times of the Sanghilis.

They approached a large sliding door that was locked, it replaced the smaller door that Yudam blew up earlier, and the replacement appeared and blocks the humans from pursuing the Sanghili team. As they approached all of them tensed their muscles at the sight of it. On the other side were humans and their allies the demons, no doubt waiting to kill Shress and her team once they stepped out. The Sanghilis also felt weary for it was at this exact place was where Yudam was killed; all the warriors of the Covenant were superstitious, none would want to upset the gods for repeating a disgraceful mistake, especially the battle commanders.

Shress felt her throat dry, but she stayed steady as she called the Covenant forces on the other side.

"This is Zealot Shress La' Vdamee speaking, who is in command of this battle group?"

It wasn't long before an older voice answered her call, "This is General Bogerus, Zealot have you completed your mission?"

Shress was taken off guard. A General? This mission must be important, making Shress all the more determine to get the information back to the Covenant.

Shress responded, "Yes General, we have the data and bring joyful news, but we need cover if we are to make it back."

"Understood Zealot, as soon as we open fire, you and your Rangers run back up here and enter the first transporter you see, get the information back to Holy Retribution at all costs, understand?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Perfectly sir" Shress said.

No sooner did she finish speaking did she hear the sound of plasma blast and the cracking of human weapons. Realizing this was their moment Shress shouted, "Dinjit! Shoot the door!"

Like Yudam before him, Dinjit shot three emerald bolts; two destroyed the door, and the last destroying the sorry souls standing behind it. The warriors ran forward and were back in the large hall they just escaped five units ago.

The organized humans were now cornered in one side of the massive wall; the demons however were fighting in the open, shooting upwards at the Covenant above them. Happy to see their reinforcements, Shress yelled, "Run!" and turn to face the enemy. She leveled her twin weapons and started firing, slightly moving her rifles in circular motions. The molten fire sprayed over the human's defenses and the demons. The humans retreated back behind the safety of the walls, but the multi-colored inhuman fighters still held their ground.

Shress instantly felt her heart beat faster as she gazed at the three monsters before her. The humanoid demons were just like Michael, faceless beings who uses glass instead of eyes, taller than any of the other humans, and unfazed by any of her attacks. She recognized all three of them, there was the massive demon with the even larger gun, next to him was the green one who wasn't in the fight last time, but its long rifle seems to able to hit anything far away, and the last one was the blue commander, the one that made all the strange hand signals and the other demons follow them like orders.

At the sight of Shress, the demons double their firepower. Shress was push back by the sheer fire power, her shields were threatening to over load when Dinjit fired his Fuel Rod Gun into the demons ranks. The lull in gun battle was the signal that Dinjit and Kova made it to the stairs and it was Shress's turn to make a run for it. She turned on her heels and ran towards the stairs, where squadrons of Unggoys and Kig-yars and Sanghilians made their way down and covered the retreating troops.

Shress just climbed the first staircase when she heard an Unggoy squeaked, "Look! More demons! More demons!" She spared a glance backward and saw two additional demons running in, including Michael.

She felt anger boiling within her, there's the monster that made her promise impossible wishes, the one who is causing her honor grief. She turned and for a wild moment was considering running across the way to kill him, but stop when she saw the Covenant forces beginning to crumble. The appearance of additional demons caused the Unggoys to break ranks in a panic state, confuse Kig-Yars were bumping to each other while the Sanghilian leaders tried to rally their troops, only to be the first to be blown away by the human's fire. Realizing they were being overrun, Shress remembered how vital their data was, so she turns and sprinted up the stairways.

She was on the third level when she heard the screaming of the different Covenant species; the demons were right behind them.

"Faster!" she roared at Dinjit who was lagging behind due to the weight of their dead comrade and the massive weapon he carried. On the fourth floor they paused when they saw the Sanghilian General, Concussion Rifle in hand, with golden armor causing different color hues to flash on the walls. The General looked past Shress's group and snarled. Shress looked back in time to see the demons leading human forces after them, slaughtering the troopers who tried to stop them in a futile last stand.

"Go," the General growled as he stepped forward, raising his rifle. The team was torn between the order to retreat and the instinct to turn back and fight. Shress growled at the Rangers and nodded forward signaling them to follow the hallway back to the roof.

They didn't get far when they stopped. The door to the roof was gone; instead there was a large gaping hole that extended over three floors. Outside they could see their Corvette in the air, battling with the humans flying air defenses. No sooner did they stop, a Phantom approached, it flared its magnetic gravity before hovering close to the hole. The side flaps open and six Special Ops Sanghilis jumped out.

The Special Ops were seen as a disgrace in Sanghilian culture. To hide from the enemy and attack from behind was seen as a disgraceful action. However the Prophets insisted that the group was necessary in the fight against the heretic humans. The Special Ops mostly consisted of Sanghilian criminals who committed disgraceful acts on Sanghelios, they were rude, untrustworthy, but were brutal fighters, exactly what was needed to combat demons.

One of the Special Operators step forward, his face was hidden by the strange curved mask. He growled, "Are you the Zealot?"

Dinjit stepped forward, "Of course she's a-"

Shress interrupted with a hiss, "Not now Dinjit," in an undertone, she returns her attention to the Operator, "Yes, I'm the Zealot; we have critical data that needs to be delivered to Holy Retribution."

The Operator grunted and gesture for them to enter the Phantom. They started moving towards it when it came under fire. Something or someone was shooting at their aircraft from above, possibly with a heavy weapon considering the amount of explosions being emitted. Shress look up and snarled, there, on the top floor, was another demon, firing a large weapon at the Phantom.

Shress roared, "Concentrate your fire!" as she raised her twin blasters and started firing. The other Sanghilis followed suit, Plasma and Needler shards zeroed in on the demon location, forcing it to seek shelter.

Once the demon was no longer in sight, the Phantom got closer to the building once more, with its flaps open. Kova jumped in first, then Dinjit toss Kova Yudam's body before he too jumped on board. Shress was about to go next when the demon return and stated firing on the Phantom again. She turned and fired back with her rifle before yelling into her comms, "Pilot! Leave, get the data back to Holy Retribution now!"

"But Zealot, what about you?" Dinjit asked after hearing her orders to the pilot.

"I'll be fine Dinjit," she took a breath and said in a low and dangerous tone, "I'm going to kill a demon even if it's the last thing I do."

The Phantom broke away from the building and hovered off towards the far off mountain range. Satisfied that her team was away, Shress turns to the Special Operators, but before she said anything, the screaming of dying Covenants grew thick in the air; the demons were closing in.

The Operator that spoke to Shress then gave the command, "Active camouflage, now!"

Instantly all the warriors, including Shress, shimmered before disappearing, awaiting the demons. Shress readied both her blasters and her sword; ready to cleave the poor fool who dare came their way.

They didn't have to wait long before a lone figure ran onto the upper floor with a heavy weapon in hand and a human rifle strung on its back, it was the demon; Michael.

Shress felt a consuming guilt weigh down on her, but she shook it off and growled, resolved to kill the monster before her.

Before she could shoot however, the lead Operator step forward and let loose a plasma shot. It was as if the demon was expecting it, at the unexpected appearance of plasma, he jumped to the side and fired two streaking suns towards the ambushers location. Shress and a few other Operators leaped away in time, but the leader of the group was blown to smithereens, along with two other Sanghilians.

Michael was reloading when the next attack came. An Operator ran forward with only his fists; determine to beat the demon to death. He was still invisible, but Michael somehow senses his for coming and met him head on. He swung the massive gun around like it was a club and bashed the Operator against the wall. Meanwhile a second foe got behind the demon and raised his rifle and let out a burst of plasma. Michael duck low to the floor, allowing the burst of plasma to sail over him and hit the semi-stun Operator on the wall, draining his shield and killing him. Michael flips the massive gun around and fired from the hip, the glowing projectile hit the attacker and his form disappeared, leaving nothing but ash.

Shress and the last Operator hesitated as they thought their final assault through. The demon scans the area for any more threats before turning his attention to the sky. He started firing his massive gun into the air, knocking banshees out of the sky. While he was distracted, the Operator moved forward, with Shress at his rear. They split up and circled their prey, the demon seem to be too busy shooting down the purple aircraft he didn't seem to notice the two Sanghilis getting ready to kill him. They both stop when they were five feet away from the demon, the Operator in front of the demon while Shress was behind him.

Shress saw the Operator readies his rifle; remembering what happen to the previous challenger who attack with the rifle, Shress put away her guns and instead readies to use her sword. She was so close there was no way she could miss her target and the demon still did not realize he was surrounded.

She breathed steadily, getting ready to attack. Should the Operator miss, it'll be up to her to finish off the alien. But even if he does hit the demon, she will sink her blade into the demon anyway and ensure that he'll have the painful death she promised him long ago.

Patiently the two Sanghilians waited for the perfect moment to strike. That moment came when Michael lowered his gun to reload it, leaving him vulnerable. The Operator moved forward and fired in a vertical motion to ensure he doesn't miss. There was no way the demon could escape death now (to Shress's disappointment.)

Suddenly the demon flipped the gun vertically and held it in front of him. Some of the plasma bolts struck the make shift shield while others pass its sides hitting the demon, but not badly enough to get through his shields. Michael threw the gun at the invisible attacker, out of reflex the Operator swat it away, causing his shield to shimmer, revealing his form. Before Shress could do anything Michael flip the rifle off his back with one hand and fired his weapon using every projectile in the gun until it was empty, leaving the Operator dead at his feet.

Shress moved forward to cut off the demons head, but then he used his other hand and brought out a smaller gun he holstered to his hip, a gun she didn't see until now. She tried to halt her charge and get out of the way, but Michael shot her in the head before she could. The piece of flying metal struck her shield, and obliterated her camouflage. The demon kicked her in the chest, making her double over like before, draining her shields. Now she had no protection, death was upon her for a gun could kill her faster than her sword could slice the demon.

She stayed in her feeble position, waiting to be shot, hoping her demise will be as quick as the Operators. She waited for death, but there was nothing, a unit has passed and she was still alive.

Slowly she raised her head and look at the blue demon before her. Michael was still holding the gun, pointing it at her face, but no shots were fired. They stared at each other for what felt like units to Shress, her mind still wondering the same question over and over again_, is he going to kill me_?

Slowly Michael lowered his gun, once again sparing Shress's life. Astonished by the act of mercy, she peered closer at the demon in a new light, truly he must be a very honorable warrior…or he could just be plain stupid.

Michael raised two fingers to the side of his head; it stayed in that position for a while before he lowered them. He looks at Shress and spoke in her language, "Miss La' Vdamee, if you want to live longer, I suggest you turn invisible again."

While Shress had her full attention on the demon, she didn't realize her shields and power was reenergized again. Before she could change her mind, she activated her camouflage once more and became invisible. She didn't move from the spot, she wanted to ask the demon questions but before she could, she heard an odd screeching sound and looked up at the same time as Michael.

Two human aircraft sped by at an extreme speed; they approached the corvette, before breaking off. To Shress they seem to have done nothing, then before her eyes, there were a flash of light as a ray from the sky streaked down and went straight through the ship. Shress watched in horrid fascination as one of the Covenant ships, her ship, crashed into the ocean and slowly began to sink. Like flies flocking to a carcass, human ships descended upon the down vessel. She turned to Michael, preparing to ask a question when she was interrupted.

The massive demon from downstairs had walked up behind them without being heard, quite unnerving seeing how large it was. It spoke in the odd human language and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. Among the Sanghilis, to touch someone was seen either as a challenge of strength, or to show a sign of love towards another. Yet Michael didn't act either way, the two demons seem to be having a conversation, Shress was wondering if Michael was telling the giant about her, but neither of them look her way. The giant put two fingers to his head like Michael a few units earlier; he tapped his head again and seems to be talking in midair for he wasn't looking at Michael. The giant turn, said something to Michael and they walked away from Shress and head back inside the building.

Before they left Michael turn his head and look at where Shress was standing. He checked to make sure the giant was looking before he raised his hand slightly behind his back, spread his fingers and waved his hand side to side, just like the last time they saw each other.

Shress watched them depart. After a unit, she turn and look at the far off mountains, she started moving towards it but stops. She looks between the mountains and where the demons disappeared to. She sighed as she thought ti herself, _you're an idiot_, before she turns and followed the two demons back into the human complex.

**Six's POV**

"Man that Doc Halsey knows the perfect way to rain on your parade," Emile muttered darkly as the Spartans slowly ate their MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat).

Noble Team sat in the atrium while the Marines secured the perimeter, they would have loved to help but Holland thought it was best that the team rest before performing any more operations. When they started to protest, Holland reason that they have to be rested should the Covenant come back, and the way he said it convince them to stay put, like he _knew_ they would be back.

Kat angrily chew on a power bar as she spoke, "No kidding, did you hear how she was talking to me? She was ready to court martial me for attempting to look at "classified" materials. If it was classified it would have said so!" she finished angrily curling her hand into a fist.

Six looked up from his partially finished trail mix and asked, "Kat, if something is encoded, doesn't that make the material classified?"

"Six," Kat said rather calmly, "Shut up."

That caused Emile to laugh, "Six, you just learned a valuable lesson, never be smart with Kat, especially when it concern Doctor Halsey, the ultimate control freak."

Jorge, who was oiling his gun, looks up and said, "Halsey isn't that bad."

Emile responded with, "Yeah, she's all hugs and cuddles when it concerns you big man, unlike us, she got to mess with your genes."

Jorge didn't say anything; he had no idea how to respond.

Six looked at Jorge with sympathy, it was true what Emile said, Halsey adores the Spartan II's because she, as Emile puts it, gets to mess with their genes. Halsey worked hard to ensure that her creations, the Spartans, would be the perfect soldiers to have ever lived. After the II's creation she cut the program because she was unable to find any more subjects that matches the DNA she hypnotize to make the best Spartans. This did not bode well with command, against her wishes, the UNSC created the next class of Spartans without her consent. Every time anyone so much as mention the new Spartan IIIs, Halsey instantly goes sour, she doesn't admit it, but she sees the IIIs as abominations of her Spartan project. There has always been bad blood between the IIIs and the IIs because of that rift, even with Jorge; working with Spartan IIs was always a challenge since they thought of Halsey as a saint.

Obviously aware by the tension in the air, Carter stood and said, "I think it's a good time we turn in Noble, get some shut eye, Sword Base is offering us our own rooms, but they'll be on different floors."

"That's fine with me sir," Emile said, "But I don't think it's a good idea to leave Six on his own, he could get lost and wander off."

"Cut the chatter Emile, I've uploaded your rooms to your HUDs, Holland has declared tomorrow a free day, but I warn you to keep your weapons nearby, no telling what the Covies are planning to do next."

Feeling drain by the events of the day, repelling invading aliens, hand to hand combat with Hunters and the awkward meeting with Shress, Six excused himself, place his helmet back on his head and walked to the fifth floor, where his room was located.

As Six traveled upward, he passed Marines recovering from the battle, some were shell shock, wounded or reorganizing their squads. They already removed the bodies of the aliens, gather their fallen and now were washing away the blood from the floors and walls.

Six was glad to find his room clear, it was clean, not real big, and only had a cot, the only thing Six needed at the moment.

Six closed the door and was starting to remove his armor when he paused. He felt the hot breath, smelled something not entirely of human origin and though he saw the air ripple out of the corner of his eye. Six was instantly on alert, but trying to appear as harmless as possible, he sighed and asks in alien, "Don't Sanghilians know how to knock?"

Six turns on the spot and stared at empty space before him. There was nothing for a moment, but then the air shimmered like a desert mirage and there standing before him was Shress. Or at least he hoped it was Shress, it was a Zealot, that much was obvious, but there was no way he could distinguish if it was her or not, yet something in the back of his head was telling him it was her.

The Elite was an intimidating sight, red armored, seven feet tall, and covered in red and purple blood and gore. Her weapons were hanging from a belt on her hip, but Six was still tense so he kept his hand close to his rifle that was lying on the cot.

They stared at each other, blue faceplate meeting shadowed eyes, waiting for one or the other to speak.

Finally deciding to break the tension, the Elite spoke first, "That was the second time you could have kill me, and now this is the third time you have an opportunity to kill me, why don't you?" she asked with obvious curiosity.

Six thought for a while, trying to find an answer, but couldn't. The first time they met, he was set to kill her, but when she gave him a chance to duel for his life, he felt indebted and decided not to kill her. Yet this second time there was no debt, so why couldn't he kill her? _It's wrong_; a voice said in his head, _it just felt wrong_.

Taking a breath he just said, "Because…I just don't feel comfortable killing the only Sanghilian who's willing to see humans as equals." That wasn't exactly the truth since he didn't know the answer himself, but it was the best he could think of at the moment.

The response seems to have satisfies the Elite, who simply nodded back and said, "This is obviously a sign from the gods, we are meant to meet each other, but why?"

Six had some idea what she was talking about but said, "Look lady," he stops, wondering whether if she'll see his wording as an insult so instead said, "I mean…ma'am, I'm not really that much into your gods, but I'm pretty sure this isn't a sign, it could be a…a…" unable to find the alien word he used the human one, "coincidence."

Shress cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's a coincidence?"

"It means…it could just be an accident that we met," Six finished.

Shress shook her head, "There are no such things as accidents."

"What are you a Zen master?" Six asked.

"A what?"

"Never mind, look I'm not really convinced on destiny and all that stuff but I don't think us meeting is fate."

"So, you are saying it's an accident that we are allowing each other to live?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Tired and uncomfortable, Six stated, "Believe what you want, but for me I can't believe there's some mythical voodoo going on that's keeping us together."

"Voodoo?" she ask.

"Magic!" Six said suddenly in an exasperated and loud voice.

Shress took a step back and moved her hand closer to her belt of weapons.

Seeing the movement and hoping to defuse the situation, Six slowly raises his hands and said calmly, "Sorry, but I'm tired and rather exhausted after today, I'm not in the best of moods to speak," remembering what he read of Sanghilian culture, he slightly bows and said, "please Shress La' Vdamee forgive me, Michael, Noble Six, for my outburst and not treating you like a proper guest."

He saw Shress's mandibles slightly open as she recognizes the Saghilian gesture, surprise again by Six's knowledge of her people. She return his apology by bowing and saying, "You are forgiven, Michael, Noble Six," as she rise, Six felt her eyes studying him before saying, "I agree, you are too tired to talk."

Gratefully Six nodded his head, "Yes, thank you for understanding."

"You clearly need to rest and some time to think," Shress continued.

Again Six dipped his head and said, "Yes, thank you."

"Therefore we'll meet again later," Shress bowed to Six and said, "farewell, Michael," she said as she turns to leave.

"Farwell Shr- wait, what!" Six ran in front of her and blocked her from the door, "I'm sorry Shress, but you can't return, it won't do neither of us any good if we are seen together by humans or the Covenant."

Shress look down, stared at the floor for a moment then looked up, "Agreed, have you been into the mountains before?"

"The mountains?" Six asked making sure he heard correctly. Yes, he has been in the mountains, when he was six years old, he and his fellow trainees would hike through the high cliffs on their own during their Spartan training. Aside from that he hasn't been in the mountains for a long time, this was his first time back on Reach after graduation day.

Unaware of Six's complications, Shress said, "In the mountains, there's a knoll, on the west side of the fourth largest peek, can you meet me there? Tomorrow, at high noon?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Six finally stuttered.

Shress nodded and said, "Then I will see you then, rest well Michael."

Six stepped out of the way of the door and said, "Same to you Shress."

Six watched as she activated her camouflage and went out the door, completely invisible to the UNSC forces.

Six closed the door, now too tired to pull off his armor. He walked to his cot and crashed on it in full gear, his last thought was, _Michael, you're an idiot_.


	5. Fate: True of False

**Chapter 5: Fate: True or False?**

**Six POV**

The marines in the gym watch in awe and envy as Noble 4 easily bench five hundred pounds. The Spartan was enjoying the attention, he always like being the center of things, even if it was "unprofessional." He lifted the weights for a few more minutes before getting up and looks towards Six to see his reaction.

Six however wasn't paying any attention, part of his mind was still yelling at him for being an idiot, the other part was wondering what should he say when he meets Shress, while his common sense was screaming at him to tell Carter, but he was too confused and somewhat still in shock from setting a meeting up with the alien in the first place to make any decision. No doubt this could be a trap, but the Elite was obviously striving to be as honorable as she could be, so does that mean it's not a trap?

Six suddenly came to when Emile snap his fingers in front of the Lieutenant's face plate.

"Reach to Six," Emile said sarcastically, "What was my time?"

"Your…time?" Six ask as his mind began to clear.

Emile sigh heavily, "How much time did it take me to bench weights two hundred times?"

"Oh! Right," Six quickly enter his HUD and stop his stopwatch. He subtracted the time he spent talking to Emile before answering, "About three minutes and two seconds."

While in the time setting, Six glance at the clock and realized he was running late.

"Shoot," he muttered under his breath before standing up, "Sorry, I got to go Emile," as he picks up a duffle bag full of equipment and supplies.

"Go?" Emile asked, "Go where? We've haven't even been given our next assignment yet."

Six silently cursed himself. In his jittery state he has completely forgotten to inform Noble team he was leaving.

"Oh, um, nowhere," Six finally spoke, "I'm just going to go for a quick hike up the mountain and train there."

"Train on the mountain, why not here?" Emile asks while gesturing to the massive training room they were in.

"I just don't like training with others, you know, all those years of being a loner are hard to shake off, besides nothing like a touch of nature to get a person going," Six said in the most earnest voice he could produce.

Six checks his bag to ensure he has everything, gets up and walks to the door when Emile calls after him, "Want me to come with you? You know the rules; no one is allowed to go out on their own."

Six groans, _I am an idiot_, he thought to himself, he forgotten the rules and informing his team mates. Maybe this was a bad idea, but a promise was a promise, and maybe it could do him some good to talk to the enemy.

Six's mind was going a hundred miles an hour as he quickly reply, "I'm already going up there to meet someone," which was partially true.

"Who? Kat, Jorge? Carter?" Emile asks.

"Um a…soldier I met," was his reply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the shuttle. A soldier? Not a Spartan?" Emile asks dumbstruck.

During their up bringing's the Spartans were isolated from the rest of the galaxy, they didn't know the lingo aside from the ones they picked up from their instructors, nor do they know the latest music, style or gossip. Years of being cut off from the rest of society had turn interactions with anyone outside of their program as being taboo. True they know some soldiers who they can trust, but not far enough to actually call a friend.

Six sighs before saying, "Yes, a soldier, a fellow warrior, an ally, now can I please go commander?" he asks adding the joke at the end to lighten the mood.

Emile hesitated before asking, "Still got your rifle?" he asks.

In response, Six grabs the butt of his rifle on his back and raises it to show Emile, who nods and said, "Well…get back before it gets dark."

"Yes mother," Six said as he left, thinking he heard Emile chuckling to himself.

Six began to wonder if he shouldn't go. He was armed, but if Shress was setting up a trap, he doubts even a Spartan could survive an alien ambush. Worst, he hasn't told anyone where exactly he was going, if he got into trouble, no one would know where to find him, least they did a mountain wide scan, which could take days to complete.

Six was approaching the gate, deciding to go along with the plan when the last person he expected to meet steps onto his path. Doctor Halsey.

_Oh great_, he thought to himself as he halted before her, the six foot nine Spartan towered over the grey haired woman but she seems unafraid of him.

"S-B312," she said in a stern voice, "Where are you going?"

"I have a name madam," Six said.

"Where are you going?" she said in a commanding voice.

"I'm going for a hike up the mountain and I'm going to train up there for a bit, nature can work miracles on a person you know."

"Nature wasn't what made you a soldier Lieutenant."

"What do you want madam?" Six asks in an agitated tone.

"I want to know why you are really going up there lieutenant, and that's an order."

Six couldn't help but chuckle, "An order? You're a civilian ma'am, not an admiral.

He could see she too was getting tired of their conversation and said, "No one is allowed to leave the base alone, even if you are a…Spartan." Six swore he saw a vain pulse in her forehead before she said Spartan, as if it went against her very nature to acknowledge him for what he was.

"I won't be alone doctor, I'm going to meet up with somebody up there."

"Who?" She demanded

"Classified, madam," Six said calmly and smirks behind his helmet as he said it.

"Spartan, tell me who you are meeting or I'll throw you in the brig," Halsey said in a menacing voice.

"What!" Six exclaim, "Under what charge?"

"For attempting to break into secure classified files," she said rather victoriously.

"That was Kat! I can barely even find the on switch on a data pad," Six defended.

"None of that will matter, now tell me, who you are meeting," she demanded once more.

Finally out of patience, Six said, "An officer, an officer who wishes to speak to me about important lone wolf stuff okay? Can I leave now, I'm already late."

"What's the name of the officer?" Halsey quickly countered.

"Classified, ask Admiral Hood about it, I'm sorry madam but I must go, NOW," he voiced loudly as he walked around her and out the gate.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV **

Shress glance at the sun and let out a low growl, the demon was now an hour late.

She has been waiting by the knoll that slightly branches out from the mountain on one of its elevated platforms since early dawn, patiently waiting to see if the demon Michael would arrive. She was starting to have doubts that the creature would come; perhaps he was leading humans to the spot so they can ambush her. She growled challengingly at the thought, but knew fully well even a Zealot couldn't last long against a small army of humans and a demon.

_If he isn't here soon, I'll just head back_, she thought, no doubt Ruan, her commander was wondering where she was. Even though she was a Zealot, she had to sneak, bribe, and lie through gritted teeth to get here.

And all so she could speak to a demon.

This was an insane idea; she doesn't even know why she wants to speak to Michael. Her best conclusion was because she wanted, no; she_ needed _to know why he is showing her mercy over and over again, to know why the gods keep having her meet with the demon.

_Besides_, she thought, _maybe I can learn something useful like the human language or where it is that demons come from._ The Covenant had Unggoy who could translate the human language, but she wasn't going to stoop as low as to actually ask a lowly worker how to speak in her enemy's tongue, her pride won't allow it.

If the demon is as open as he has been every time they meet, then surely she could glean some insight on the demons. No one in the Covenant knows what they are, how they look, or why they are ally with the humans. If she could learn some of those answers then maybe this lunatic scheme may bode well for her.

She became alert to something that sounded like the snapping of a twig, the sudden noise cause her to activate her camouflage, making her invisible. She didn't have to wait long before Michael came into view.

Like all the times she had seen him, he had a weapon on his back, his blue armor was still dirty and his azure glassed face was as bright as ever. He had a strange human bag hanging off his shoulder and for the first time since she had met him, he bent over and supported himself on his knees, he was actually tired.

When he recovered, the demon looks up and scans the area before letting out an explosive sigh.

"I know you're there Shress, now please show yourself," he said in an out of breath voice.

Shress remain hidden for a few more moments to confirm he was alone before deactivating her camouflage. Whenever she shimmers back into view, it would startle most people, yet when she does it in front of Michael, he didn't even seem faze that a seven foot alien just appeared before him.

They stood in front of each other in complete silence, neither sure how to break the silence until Shress asks, "Why are you tired?"

Michael gave another heave of breath before saying, "I got held up back at my base, I was afraid I would miss you so I sprinted most of the way up here."

Shress step back partially in confusion and partially in revulsion, "You were afraid you would…miss me?"

The demon spoke quickly, "No! No! Not like that, no, what I meant was that I was afraid you left because I was running late."

Shress was relieved to have heard this, for a moment she truly thought that demons were indeed insane.

The silence return only now there was a touch of awkwardness in the air, and Shress truly feels like a fool for thinking that the demon thought of her in such a way.

Finally Michael spoke, "So, um, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Glad to have the conversation started again Shress asks, "Why do you not believe in fate? Why do you think us meeting was an accident?"

The demon ponders for a while before saying, "Alright, say that fate does exist-"

"Fate does exist," Shress said confidently.

"No, I meant, oh never mind, if fate does exist, why is it we keep running to each other?" he asks.

"I don't know," Shress said, "that's why I wanted to speak to you," she slowly move forward and began encircling him, like an officer inspecting a soldier, "why would the gods want us to meet, a female Zealot and a merciful demon, such things have never been heard of before," she finish as she came to a halt in front of the demon.

Michael was silent before speaking, "Look, to be truthful when I met you, honor and mercy wasn't the first things to come to mind," he sighs, "I was just like that to thank you after you allowed me to fight for my life."

Shress felt fury burn within her at the deception; the demon must have notice for his whole body became tense as she spoke, "So you do not believe in honor or fate?"

Michael sighs and said, "I do believe in honor, and fate sometimes I suppose, but I just find this whole situation strange, my honor system doesn't cover what we do when our opponent is from another planet."

Shress's honor doesn't say what to do when dealing with another species either, so his argument was valid she supposed.

"Perhaps fate and the gods have a special plan for us, maybe that is why we keep meeting, and why you don't kill me," Shress express.

"Wait," Michael said, and for some reason raises his right arm and holds up a single finger, "how come you don't believe me when I tell you the reason why I didn't kill you, and why is it you are always saying 'why didn't I kill you', don't you ever try and kill _me_ every once in a while?"

Shress thought for a while, should she tell him of her blood lust and how close she came to killing him? He was truthful about his belief in honor even though it made her angry, but he's revealing more than she was willing to give, the least she could do is be equally courteous.

"I do not know why I do not believe your story, but I believe there's more to it then you are letting on," Michael didn't move, giving no sign of what he was feeling, "and yes, I have considered killing you…and your comrades," she started feeling shame build in her as she revealed, "I am sorry I did not keep any of the promises you had me swore, I just felt angry, at you, your comrades, and the humans," her voice started to build to the point of shouting as she finishes, "how is it you expect me to keep my word on not harming you or your allies while they are the ones trying to kill me and my friends, you might as well have ask me to stop existing," she finishes bitterly.

There was another lull now, feeling her anger withdrawing and realizing how she acted she started to apologize when Michael interrupted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Shress," in a modest tone, "I knew you couldn't keep your word, I had no idea how honorable you are," she thought she heard admiration in his voice as he continues, "I release you from your vows, and can I ask you something? Why is it you said, 'I might as well have asked you to stop existing'"?

It didn't take long for Shress to answer, "Because I am a warrior, what good is a warrior if they cannot fight?"

Michael nodded and asks, "but don't you, cant you do some other things?"

Shress growls, "like staying home and taking care of my children like I'm suppose to?" she asks in a challenging voice.

"Well they're your kids, so yeah you should go and take care of them."

Shress eyes widen before correcting, "That's not what I meant, I am not a mother, it's just that's what a female is supposed to do."

Now the demon asks in a confused voice, "but if you don't have children, then doesn't that mean there's other things you could do?"

Shress sighs as she remembers the fate she was almost certain to inherit, "no, even those with no children still have to stay home, take care of the house, deal with the politics and make sure the male," here her voice turns into a tone of disgust, "is comfortable."

The demon made a strange cracking noise, similar to the one she heard when they first met. After a moment she felt herself become enraged again, the demon was laughing, laughing at her!

"You think it's funny being treated as a tool? As nothing more than furniture by someone who thinks they're superior to you?" She asks coldly.

The demon raises both his arms and hands, slightly lowering them, probably a human gesture for calm, "No, of course not," here his glass face met her's, "It's just after knowing you for a while, I can't imagine a good fighter like yourself living a life like that," as he finishes he starts laughing again.

The strange sound was like nothing she has ever heard before, and it sounded so abnormal Shress started laughing with him. For some reason when he heard her laugh, his chuckles became more hysterical; the strange noise he made sounded so funny to Shress it cause her to laugh harder as well. They laugh for what felt like ages before becoming serious once more.

_That was the first time I laugh, actually laugh in a long time_, she thought to herself as she smiles.

She looks to Michael and was puzzled when he lay down on his belly. She was starting to feel concern when he starts pushing himself up but falls back down on the ground. She watches him continue the pattern for a unit before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Training," he said between each breath, "Exercising…building…my muscles."

"Why?" she asks, actually curious.

"So… I can…be stronger," he pauses while in the air and asks; "don't the Covenant troops exercise or the Sangheili's?"

Shress shook her head, "No, we choose our warriors by how strong they're naturally are, I'm lucky to be one of the few females to have strength to match a male."

"Huh," Michael said, "the only way I was able to get up here was by telling my CO's I was coming up here to exercise," he finishes as he started doing the strange push up and fall down motions again.

"What's a CO" she asks.

"My…commanding…officer," the demon practically gasps out each word. Realizing how exhausting this 'exercising' was, she decided to wait for him to finish before talking again. But when he got done doing push-ups, he flips on his back and started lifting his upper body up to his knees before lowering himself back down. Then he found a strong tree and starts lifting himself up and down. He ran around the mountain top next before coming to an end. It didn't stop there though, he reach into the bag and brought out two strange objects, twin hexagonal shaped steel that was connected by a pipe, he started lifting the objects up and down with his hands. Shress was feeling glad the Covenant didn't have its troops perform these exercises; she judges from the demon's grunts that it was quite a demanding activity.

Realizing the sun was going down she spoke, "Michael," but he was too involved lifting the objects to hear her causing her to yell, "Michael!"

He pauses and looks to her, she gestures to the setting sun, "I think we need to go now," she said, slightly regretting not getting to know any important information from the demon.

Somehow the demon seems to be able to hear what she was thinking before saying, "If you want, we can try and meet each other again tomorrow, um, if you want."

Shress nods before saying, "that sounds good to me" as she prepares to hike back into the mountains. Noticing the direction she was facing, Michael asks, "Do you have a ship back there?"

Shress didn't want to lie, nor tell the demon, the enemy, of the existence of Holy Retribution so she said, "Yes, my ship is waiting for me up there," which was partially true, there were Phantoms and Banshees at her base, those counted as ships she reason.

Michael nods before pulling some sort of container out of the bag. Before Shress could see what he was doing, she checks her belt to make sure her weapons and other supplies was still on when she looks up. She felt her mandibles widen in astonishment at what she was looking at.

The demon has removed his helmet and was drinking from the container, but what got her attention was his head; he was human. She, as well as the other species in the Covenant never, ever considered the possibility that the demons were human too, how was Michael different from the others of his race. An even more chilling thought enter her mind, what could have happen if the whole of his race had the same abilities as the demons?

The demon, no, she reminded herself, the human, notice she was staring and asks "what?"

She didn't answer right away as her lingering gaze began absorbing details on the human's face. His skin was a light brown, but it seems to be a tad pale, it must have been due to the lack of sun rays. He had fur on his head, like the other humans Shress had encountered; his was the color black, it was cut short, outlining the shape of his round head. He had the strange ears and nose that accompanies the average human, yet what she found most interesting was his dark green eyes. The Sangheilians eyes only came in dark color slits; his was a round emerald colored orb, nothing like she has ever seen before.

_I wonder what it would be like looking through eyes like those, to have such distinguishing features _she thought to herself. She realize she never seen a human, well a live human, this close to her before. The eyes were almost unnerving, as she stares into them, like an animal in a trap.

"Um, Shress?" she heard the human, Michael said, snapping her back into reality, "Is…there something wrong?"

"You're…you're human," she said in a mystified voice as she looks into his eyes again.

"Yeah," he said, "I've kind of notice I'm human," he said rather jokingly, not realize how big of a revelation it was to her.

Suddenly feeling embarrass at how she responded she asks, "Should we meet here again?"

"Sure," Michael said as he got up and replaces his helmet back on his head, hiding his humanity, "I guess we better get back, Farewell Shress," he said and turn and started a light trot down the mountain.

"Farewell Michael," she said and begins walking down, wondering if she could ever see the human as a demon again, yet out of all she had just learn, what stuck to her mind was the color of his eyes, a dark, almost bright green she had never seen before.

A green color that, for some reason, she hopes to see again.


	6. A friend?

**Chapter 6: A Friend?**

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

It continues like that for nearly a whole moon shift. She would meet with the human and would try to exchange information that wasn't too critical. She could tell he was trying to get her to reveal some form of her military structure as well, she knew because it was exactly what she was doing. She supposed they were still enemies, but she was actually enjoying the experience.

The Covenant always assumed that the demons were lacking intelligent, like the Jiralhanae race, good fighters but dumb. That was not the case with the human Michael; he was quick of wit, knew what subjects to avoid and always answers her questions without revealing too much information. There weren't that many smart witted beings in the Covenant, only a few Sangheilian possess such passion and fewer still were available to talk to.

Though she isn't learning as much as she hoped to, she has learned some minor things of the human race. They enjoy listening to music, have scientists and researchers, and are living in what Michael calls a "democratic" government, she is still trying to learn the meaning of the word. They are living in a life style that mirrors the Sangheili culture, in a primitive sort of way.

She was taken aback when she learns it was through the human science that the creatures her race calls demons were born. It was one of the few things that Michael accidently let slip, a small stutter of a mistake that has occupied her mind for days. How could a race not as advance as her people be able to develop a method to transform a normal being into the ultimate warrior? She tried prying the information from Michael but soon came to believe him when he claims he doesn't know how this serum was made; he certainly looks nothing like a scientist.

She was disappointed not to learn the secret of the demon making process, but was still intrigue by the other things she has learned. He started training her mouth to mimic the human jaw structure to create human vocal sounds. She has learn some human words such as "Hello," and "Good bye", along with the name of some objects such as trees, rocks, and dirt. She was proud to be able to speak a different language, however she was still wondering what it was that Michael meant when he said she sounded as if she had a New Harmony accent.

Aside from the language training, he taught her the human "alphabet" system, promising that if she masters the system, she will master the ability to read his writing. Learning the strange human figures and knowing their individual sounds were hard to grasp, even now she struggles to make the 'wa' sound in the W and the 'err' sound in R. She extracted some revenge though when she began teaching the human her people's hieroglyphs, he wasn't even able to tell the difference between the glyphs for boy and girl.

Shress sighs as she remembers her secret tutoring as she thought about the lies she told herself. There was nothing in the Covenant laws that can justify her actions. To be in possession of a human object is consider heresy; to be learning from a human is an undeniable death sentence. She wonders what her parents will think if she was to be executed under the crime of rebellion; her mother would cry knowing that her daughter has died for a foolish venture while her father would rage around the house, insulted by her very memory. Her family name would be disgrace, and will be order not to produce any more children because the Covenant won't want to risk them having another defect child that's similar to Shress. Thinking of the risks she was taking just for her own understandings makes her feel sick to her stomach.

Shress continues twirling the human necklace around her clawed fingers as she ponders her situation. She pauses only to look at the necklace and challenges her mind to decipher the strange markings. The letters on top says, _Michael_, following it was some more figures that she could not understand, but she recognize some letters such as H, P, and L. She had to admit this was an ingenious method of keeping track of active soldiers, should the terminals on board a Covenant ship gets hit, all data, including the name of the troopers, would be lost.

Shress smiles and imagines how the human would react when he finds his necklace gone. Shress prided herself on silent movement and graceful hands, skills that her people believe only a thief should poses, not an honorable warrior like a Zealot.

An angry snort alerts her of another presence and she turns to see who has entered the storage room she was sitting in. Standing at the door was Dinjit, one of the Rangers who have accompanied her on the assault on the human base. He had his mask off and was unarmed, revealing his dark skin that matches Shress's. His dark hate filled eyes were poise on the human necklace she was holding in her hand.

Shress puts the necklace away in the pocket on her belt, wondering what the Sangheili was planning to do next. Dinjit was still glowing from the sight of a Zealot in possession of a human object, a crime among the government. He walks in and stood a little away from her before asking in a forced calm voice, "What are you doing with _that_?" he spat.

Shress answered in a level voice, "Just a trinket I found, I never seen one before and was just curious at what it was."

Dinjit's face was still set in a scowl, but she was still a Zealot, to push her any farther could result with his name being shame. Shress could see his mandibles were rigid, he was frustrated about something.

Finally the Ranger calms down before saying, "I was just coming in to see if you are alright," he said in a strange voice, a cross between gentleness and agitation.

Shress was now well on guard, believing she now knew what the Sangheili was meaning to say. She was dreading what he would say next when another shadow appears in the door way and both Sangheilians turns to see an Unggoy.

The lowly servant waddles in and began searching among the boxes, obviously working on a choir. Dinjit fails miserably in hiding his annoyance, but within Shress she lets out a breath of relief for the interruption. Maybe when the Unggoy leaves she could think of a reason to leave as well.

The Unggoy lifts a large box, but was unprepared for its weight. It bark a warning when it topples backwards, hitting the box where Shress was sitting. She remains seated on the container, but her helmet that she removed earlier fell and made a loud pang noise on the floor.

The Unggoy sequels in fear as it shuffles forward and picks to the Zealots helmet with shaking limbs, "A thousand apologies mistress," it said in a small voice, wondering if its life was at an end.

Shress gently took the helmet and places it on her head before saying, "It's alright, thank you-" her voice suddenly died as she realizes what she just said.

Higher level warriors, especially Zealots, don't show etiquette to the ones below them, especially the Sangheilis. The Unggoy and Dinjit's face also shows astonishment at Shress's words.

_When did I suddenly care for the well-being of other species_? She than realizes she had acted the same way towards Michael, it must have become a habit without her knowing it.

"Uh, Mistress?" the lowly soldier ask, never before being thank by anyone as high of rank as a Zealot.

"Nothing," she said in what she hopes were a stern voice, "go back to work."

The Unggoy left with haste, quickly picking up the container and left, slightly cursing the weight of the box.

Dinjit turns to Shress, she could tell what he was going to ask, so she quickly stands and said, "I need to go," which was true, it was almost time for her to meet with Michael.

She is almost to the door when Dinjit calls out, "Shress La' Vdamee, are you being pursued at the moment?"

Shress lets out a frustrated yet pained breath, even here in the military, her fate of being a house woman still haunts her. She was silent before saying, "No".

Dinjit walks up next to her before placing a hand on her shoulder, it took all her self-control not to take her sword and slice the arm off, "could we meet sometime later tomorrow?"

"Yes," Shress said before shoving Dinjit's hand away and left the room while thinking _is this all I was meant to be_?

**Six POV**

Emile walks into Six's room only to find the place totally demolish while Six was digging around behind his cot.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I uh, lost my dog tags," Six reply's in an embarrass tone.

"What?" Emile asks while he begins to chuckle, "how could you lose something that's around your neck?"

"That's what I'm asking myself", Six replied as he looks under the cot one last time. He just now realized his tags were missing, but where could they have gone? He never takes them off, he only noticed when he removed his armor and saw its chain no longer around his neck.

Suddenly, Six's helmet beep, he checks the time before standing, "I've got to get going if I'm to make it back from the mountain before it gets dark," he told Emile as he shoulders his bag.

Emile gave him an odd look, "my, my, why do you look so eager to go sweat and bleed on top of a bloody mountain?"

Six pauses, did he really look eager? Or was Emile he just playing with him? Either way he didn't want to risk being late and suffering from Shress's wrath.

"I just like being outdoors, see you later Four," he said as he left the room.

"Peace," was Emile's reply as he walks in the opposite direction to his room.

Both Spartans walks away from each other, unaware of the new secret camera that recorded their movements, but mostly Six's.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down in rivers and the air was barley moving through his narrow throat as Six forced himself to lift his body weight off the ground, over the branch and lowers back to the ground in a rapid persuasion. He counts the number of pull ups before coming to a halt; hanging from the huge tree limb he was on.

It was then did he look towards the Sangheilian sitting on the overturn log, not moving or speaking at all. Shress, as always, was the first one to meet him at the top of the mountain. They exchange greetings, but instead of talking of what they discuss the other day, she just remains quiet and remote. Thinking he offended her somehow, he just started doing his PT, thinking she would speak to him later. Now nearly an hour has passed and she hasn't even move an inch, concerning the Spartan.

_Why am I worried about her_? He thought to himself, _it's not like we're friends, or are we_? Now that he thought about it, he starts to wonder if he could count on Shress being an ally, having an Elite on their side could be a huge advantage in the war, but it could also mean his safety was secured. Sure he may get life in prison for all the lying and deception he pulled, but maybe gaining the favor of an Elite could help shorten it, or maybe avoid punishment all together.

_No_, a voice suddenly said from somewhere within his body, _don't use her you idiot, help her_.

As if his human self was returning, Six suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of thinking only of himself when his friend was sulking away. _There, I thought it, she's a friend, I don't know how but she is and right now she needs help_.

With great care like he was maneuvering around a sensitive sensing bomb that may explode, Six moves around Shress and sat right next to her on the log. Six was a bit nervous as he realizes this was the closest he's ever been to the alien, he always kept his distance out of caution that she could kill him, and vice versa, but if he's calling her a friend now, that means he can trust her, right?

However Shress didn't even look at him; Six was starting to wonder if it was healthy for someone to think as much as she does.

"Shress," he said gently, not wanting to scare her, but she continues staring into space. Six spoke a little louder, "Shress!" that did the trick; she stirs and blinks a bit as if she couldn't remember where she was.

He waits until she looks at him and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" asks Shress looking surprise, "what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well I just did two hundred chins up and between here and there and you haven't spoken a single word, which was a first."

"Oh," she said, and Six could have sworn he saw what could have past for bashfulness pass on her face, "sorry, I was just thinking."

Six was silent as he thought of how he was going to do this. He never really talk to anyone before, among the Spartans they either tell what's bothering them or they say nothing at all and locks it up inside. For Shress however, Six realizes she needs to talk, cause she certainly not locking the problem inside, the question now is how do you engage in a conversation with an alien who was leading a genocide against your own people?

"Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" Six asks awkwardly, never thinking he would be in such a situation before.

Shress was silent as she switches between looking into Six's face plate and looking into the abyss of the mountain tops. Thinking it would help make things more comfortable, Six removes his helmet and set it on his lap. In his past experience to show your enemy your head was a death sentence, but for some odd reason, Shress was always curious about his appearance.

This proves true as her eyes lock onto Six's, staring into his green eyes once more. Seeing an opening in the silence, Six asks, "Why do you look at me like that?"

Shress broke eye contact and asks, "Like what?"

"Every time I remove my helmet you always stare at my eyes to the point I feel like your about ready to gouge them out," _ouch_, Six thought to himself, that could have been too graphic, but he never done this before so who could blame him?

Shress looks embarrass at the assumption as she explains, "It's just I never seen a human before, up close and alive I mean," she said a little awkwardly, "On Sanghelios, there has never been an Sanghelian who bore green eyes before, so just seeing your eyes is like looking at…well, an alien."

Six nods along as he desperately search for something else to say when it struck him, "You know," he said to Shress, "I never seen your eyes before," despite Six removing his helmet on a daily basis now, Shress has never removed her helmet, and Six was curios how a Sangheili female will look without it.

Shress was still for what felt like a minute before reaching up, casting occasional glances at Six, and removes the helmet. Six was expecting her to look like the Elites on the battlefield; he wasn't expecting to see this. She looks like a regular Sangheilian, but her head had a rough angular beauty, the dark skin color offers a lovely form that made up for the lack of hair. He already seen her mandibles before, but now he could see into her mouth and the large dagger like teeth in the back, yet they didn't look too threatening to Six.

Out of all this however it was her eyes that caught his interest. Her iris was dark slits that reminded him of the reptiles he has seen on some foreign planets, but the sclera around the iris was the color silver. Not the regular silver from metal he sees every day, but a type of silver that sparkles when it makes contact with sun rays.

Ironically, it was Six's turn to lose himself in the alien's eye, as he stares at a color no human is bless with it.

He heard a voice say, "Wow," with horror Six realize it was his voice that said it.

Shress cocks her head to the side, "Wow what?"

"Um," Six looks away, mentally kicking himself, what is wrong with him, never in his whole Spartan career has he ever said anything among those lines.

"I uh, just never seen an eye color like that before, it's very…unique," Six finishes trying to sound convincing.

"Oh," Shress said as she looks away too, her eyes avoiding his.

_Great_, Six thought,_ I just made things worse, maybe it's a good thing Spartans don't interact with other people_.

Finally Shress sighs, "Actually, there is something wrong," she pauses hesitantly, obviously trying to decide whether to confide in Six or not.

Hoping to help, Six said, "You know we're alone, and I promise I won't tell anybody whatever you're going to say," if he ever tells anyone any of this he's looking at life imprisonment.

Shress was still looking between Six and the mountains before finally speaking, "At my…camp, one of the soldiers…Dinjit, is now pursuing me as a suitor," she finishes in bitter tone.

"Ahh…"Six said, "I think I see wants going on, you're nervous about messing things up between you and this guy, right?"

"No!" Shress literally snaps at Six with her open mandibles, causing him to flinch.

_Man I'm really not cut out for all this talking nonsense_.

Shress fumes on for a bit before calming down and speaking again, "I'm sorry Michael, my problem is the complete opposite of what you just said, you see Dinjit, he's a, a," she couldn't finish her sentence as she lets out a growl, and Six was glad it wasn't directed at him this time.

"An idiot?" Six offered, hoping to earn her confidence again.

She snarls, "Idiot is a too kind a word for the likes of Dinjit, he's arrogant, obnoxious, so set in his ways," she snarls again, unable to contain her anger.

"So he's a jerk," Six concludes.

"What's a jerk?" Shress asks, and for some odd reason, Six was happy to see her face lose its hate filled features as it took on one that was fill with curiosity.

_There's the Shress we all love_, Six slaps his mental self, wishing more than anything to attack his own brain, _what is wrong with my head_, he demands but receives no answer.

Putting that aside he responds to Shress, "A jerk is the very thing you just describe, obnoxious, idiotic, hot headed," Shress begins to growl as he talk, tactical thinking suggests to Six he should change the topic and fast, "if this guy is bothering you so much, can't you just say you don't want him to pursue you?"

Shress stood and starts to pace in at a furious speed as she snarls, "It's not that easy, as a male and a highly rank warrior, Dinjit can lay claim on any female he wants," she snarls as she finishes, "and because of my disgraceful lack of suitors while I'm in my youth, I have no choice but to accept him."

Six grunts, which earns a curious glance from Shress, as he says "In our society, a woman can choose who her suitor is and can reject him as well."

"Doesn't matter" Shress said sullenly, "to reject him would be a disgrace to my honor, and thus a disgrace upon my family," she stops walking and her eyes fell to the ground below her, "so far I've been nothing but a disgrace, my ambitions, my actions, even now I am fighting for my people but they will still condemn me because I am not walking the path of a female," she sighs and finishes in a hurtful voice, "I've been nothing but a failure from the start, and no matter what I do, I am destine to be a house mistress mated to someone who probably won't even speak to me aside from having children," she finishes in a small fragile voice.

Like any other Spartan, Six would have paid anything to see an Elite cry, but now seeing Shress hurting, it made Six feel sick to see someone in so much pain. Six wasn't use to this at all, he wanted to comfort Shress but at the same time he didn't want to out of fear of offending her.

_Just imagine you're talking to a Spartan_, he thought, _imagine it's someone from Noble team who's having these problems._

Six took a deep breath, steel himself for the worst before saying, "Shress," but she refuses to look up at him. He remembers that in Sangheili culture to reveal your emotions, especially a woman, was considered a disgrace; he needed to let her know it was alright with him.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, then again a Spartan never leaves his buddies hanging_, Six rose, walks to Shress and very slowly took her hand in his. He was surprise to find it warm, he could actually feel the heat radiating from her hand and seeping into his armor shielded body.

Shress jerked violently and wrench her hand away from Six, a look of shock and confusion plaster on her face. Six raises his hands and said, "Wait, wait, I was just trying to get your attention, what I did doesn't mean anything, well it does, but not in the way you are thinking."

Shress remains silent before picking up her helmet and said, "I think I should go," she said rather awkwardly.

She was already walking away when Six cried, "Wait Shress, I didn't mean anything like that it was just-" he stops as Shress started walking down the trail back into the mountain.

Six continues to stand in place, watching her go when something explodes in his ear like the voice of God, "Get after her you lunatic!"

Six snaps into action, he runs after Shress, for some reason putting all of his energy in his legs, not wanting to let her get away. Shress turns at the sound of pounding feet and takes out her energy sword. Six saw the danger but could not stop his momentum, he tried to dig his feet into the dirt but he was moving too fast. Shress activates her sword but before she could take a slice at the Spartan, he crashes into her and they tumble down the rocky slope. Finally they roll to a halt on a small grassy meadow growing in the light of the setting sun.

Both of them were daze, but Six forces himself to his feet while he held his side, hoping he didn't break his ribs. Shress saw Six stand and rises as well, hissing in pain as they stood facing each other.

Six blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Man that hurts...," moaned Six while he clutches his side. Then he remembers the whole reason he gave chase so he hurriedly explain, "Shress, I didn't grab your hand out of affection, but because I wanted to let you know I am here for you. It's a sign of assurance among humans, no matter what happens, I'm there for you."

The Elite didn't say anything, surprise by Six's allegiance, so he continues, "I know you are under a lot of pressure, the walls are closing in on you and you are growing more and more in despair, but never, don't you dare, ever think that you are a disgrace. Among humans to stand out, to make a change is met with open hostility, something that you are facing, but believe in me, you might start a revolution. Right now there are probably hundreds of Sangehili females on your planet looking up to you, admiring you, and look at what you've done. You became the first female Zealot, you were hand chosen by the prophets themselves" Six hated holding up the leaders of the Covenant, but this was for Shress, not them, "And you got in a fist fight with a Spartan and came out alive, not many people can survive that, I should know, so people will treat you like nothing for now, but I bet you anything that your people will hail you as a hero, and you'll be destine to live on as a legend before you know it.."

Six took a deep breath while his mental state ponders, _where did that speech come from_? But that didn't matter; he was just hoping it helped Shress. The alien was silent as she looks down at the grass before looking up at him, her helmet preventing him from seeing her expression.

"Thank you Michael," she finally said in a grateful tone,"No one…has ever said that to me, not even my own parents," she confessed.

Michael just smiles and reply, "Your welcome, that's what friends are for, right?"

Shress was silent before saying, "Yes…friends."

They were silent, but this silence was a good one as they were comforted by each other's presence. The setting sun caught Shress's eyes and she hisses, "We need to go now Michael."

He nods as he started up the hill, needing to retrieve his gear, but stops and says, "I'll see you later Shress…my friend," in a confident voice.

She turns towards him and her mandibles came closer together, perhaps that was the Sangheili's way of smiling, "Farewell Michael, my friend."

They grin at each other before Six turns and starts up the mountain, feeling better all of a sudden.

**Shress La' Vdamee POV**

Shress enters Holy Retribution, happily smiling at anything and everything, her mind still on the human Michael.

She has never been given such complements before, she never thought her disgraceful acts could make her a hero; those words were exactly what she needed at the moment. Her parents were so set in their ways they wouldn't have dare thought of telling their daughter such things, to fill her head with fantasies when they were trying to squash it. Yet at the moment she didn't care what her parents thought, she was just happy knowing that she now had a friend, someone she could talk to without fear that he may tell anyone her secrets.

She was walking to her quarters when a shadowy figure steps in front of her. Her good mood and smile disappears as she instantly knew who the person was.

Dinjit steps out of the shadow and asks, "Where were you?"

Shress just shrugs and said, "Out taking a walk, is that a crime?" before he could reply, she slips behind him and was walking away when he grabs her upper arm. She turns and snarls at him, causing him to let go, they might be the same height, but she was still a superior.

Dinjit growls in defense and said, "Ruan was looking for you earlier," Shress felt her mind go blank with dread, "I'll escort you there," Dinjit finish as if thinking Shress wanted his company.

They walk through the camp as Dinjit tried four times to start a conversation, but Shress remains silent as horrible thoughts sped through her mind.

_What could Ruan want? Has he discovered my secret meetings with Michael? Am I about to be executed? Or is my father here to visit? _

"Shress!" a loud voice booms. She shook herself and found that they have stop in front of Ruan's command tent. Dinjit asks, "Do you want me to wait here for you?"

"No," she spoke quickly but added, "thank you," at the end. Dinjit gave his court-mate an odd look before walking away, leaving Shress alone in front of the tent. She calms her nerves the best she could before entering.

Inside the tent was nice and orderly, medals and awards, accommodated one side of the wall while opposite was a bed. Spread across the floor was an elegant rug, the best kind that could be made by delicate fingers. In the middle of the tent sat her commander, her CO as Michael would say, kneeling in front of a short table that was holding a data meter and a goblet of some simmering drink.

The aging warrior waved at the opposite side of the table and said, "Zealot, please sit."

Shress gulps before walking forward and kneels at the table, her hands resting on her knees as she waited for Ruan to speak.

The Zealot was an unnerving sight, he was reaching his eightieth summer and yet he still retains the body of a well brought up warrior. His skin bore the scars of past wars, some past, some present. He was eight feet tall when he stands and was the only male that Shress knows who has large rippling muscles. He has survived on seven human worlds and has been rumored to have killed more humans than anyone else in the entire fleet. As Shress observes her commander, she wonders if he's been "working out" as Michael has been doing, building his muscles.

The old Sangheilian drinks from the goblet, sets it down, looks at Shress, and spoke in an old leathery voice "Zealot, I have grand news for you."

Grand news? Shress felt herself relax, she wasn't in trouble after all, Ruan just wanted to tell her something.

Ruan picks up the data meter on the table ad said, "Thanks to your successful raid on the human base, we have discover the location of the greatest of the gods instruments, The Navigator" he sighs at this as if the excitement was too much for the veteran warrior's heart, "It is to you we must thank, you and your team of Rangers, soon you may even have my rank as Zealot Commander."

Zealot Commander? This was grand news! This could be the very thing she needs, she could return home as a hero, and this will wipe away the shame and present her with more glory, enough to keep Dinjit and the other fools away from her. She grins at this idea, but then it faded as she begins to wonder the commander's words.

"Beging your pardon commander, but why do you think I'll be promoted soon?" she asks.

"Because since you and I are the only Zealots left, should I fall in battle, then it will be you Shress La' Vdamee who can take my place," he said without the slightest hint of fear of dying.

Shress was stun, due to his advancing summers, Ruan hasn't taken part in any attacks and so far the humans are unaware of their location.

Seeing her confuse face, Ruan elaborates, "Because this is such an amazing find, the prophet of Regret himself, now leads a fleet here, at this very moment," the Zealots pride wasn't miss as he finishes, "With the fleet of Righteous Quality, we will cleanse this land of the human parasite, with me and the other commanders leading the way" he ended with the slightest hint of glee, "Leaving you as the commander should I fall here on this planet."

Shress caught the raging excitement in the tent. The high Prophet Regret himself was coming here; it will be the greatest of honor to fight under him, a tale that will delight her parents greatly, not to mention the fact that she might actually be promoted to a commander. Finally she could sustain her blood lust, avenge Nodam and Kluan. She can finally destroy all the humans, destroy all the demons and destroy…Michael?

Her thrill of total victory died suddenly in her chest like a flower being step on. Michael was a human, she should have seen this coming, and what was she thinking? She knew this day was coming yet she didn't think much about it, she didn't think she would become friends with the human, and now knowing he was going to die made her feel sick. When the high prophet gets here, it's all over, Michael and his comrades will be killed…unless they leave the planet.

Ruan tilts his head slightly, "Zealot? Is there something wrong?" he asks, noticing how her excitement seems to have evaporated.

"Um, nothing commander," Shress replies hurriedly, "can I please be excused to bed, I'm really tired,"

"Of course," the words barley left the senior Zealot before Shress stood place a fist over her heart and gave a small bow before turning and walking out of the tent. Once outside she let out a held breath and began thinking of her options.

She could do nothing and face the facts; she's a Zealot, part of the holy Covenant army, raging war against unclean creatures. But were they? All of her conversations with Michael has startle her, both their species almost have the same common interests, world peace, making new discoveries and determine to protect their way of life. They were the complete opposite of the unholy beings that the prophets made them out to be. She couldn't save them, not all of them, but maybe she could save one of them, her friend.

She knew what she was going to do. She activated her camouflage and left the camp, running as fast as she could back to her and Michael's usual meeting spot.

**Six POV**

_Where the heck is she_, Six wonders as he watch the sun beginning to set.

He has been waiting all day for her, he finishes his PT hours ago and was growing restless and semi worried. Shress was never late before, he hope she was alright, he felt his heart sink a bit as he thought what might happen to her if the Covenant discover their secret meetings. Shress never voice them, but he was sure the Covenant form against conspiracy is more severe than the humans.

He checks his watch in his HUD for the hundredth time and saw it was five hundred hours; he needed to leave if he was going to make it back to Sword Base before it gets dark. He sighs before hefting his bag, but pauses as he hears footsteps behind him.

Thinking it was Shress in her active camouflage, he turns and said, "Well it's about t-" his voice trails off as he recognize the person before him.

He couldn't believe his eyes, but standing before him was none other than Doctor Halsey. She seems to be out of breath, had scraps on her hands and her face was a slight red color. Standing by her side were two military MP's, both looking as tired as Halsey.

_Oh man, this is it, I'm a goner now_, Six thought.

Halsey finally composes herself before demanding in a rather flustered tone, "Lieutenant, what are you doing up here?"

"Are you going to court martial me if I don't answer," he replies smoothly, but at the moment his mind was abuzz as he tries to think of a good excuse.

"Yes, I will lieutenant," she said in a confident voice, "Unless you tell me who it is you are meeting."

Six sighs, "Halsey I told you, if you want to know ask Admiral Hood-"

"I already did," she says calmly, "and he is unaware of any secret meetings between you and a senior officer, and I see no one else around, no common soldier," she stress the words common soldier, "either, so are you willing to tell me the truth now lieutenant," she asks as she folds her arms.

Six literally felt as if his world was crumbling at the moment. She actually talked to Hood? He was the busiest person in the whole galaxy, how could she have gotten clearance to talk to him, more so, where did she get the courage to talk to the Admiral? Well she was talking to a Spartan completely unafraid so that could be part of it.

What really hit his core was that comment about meeting a common soldier. The only person he lied to about that was Emile. _Emile may have a large mouth but he wouldn't rat me out to Halsey, I doubt he could even be in the same room with her without attempting to strangle her_.

With that in mind there left only one possible conclusion; Halsey has been spying on him. He felt enrage at this, yet this wasn't the first time she's done something to agitate him, there was the fact she refuses to call him a Spartan, but the lying and spying was most hurtful to him at the moment.

Halsey clears her throat, gaining Six's attention, "Well lieutenant, since you are unwillingly to speak the truth, I will just have to place you under arm guard until you speaks the truth," she turns to the marines, "soldiers, please escort the lieutenant, out of here."

The Marines eyes shows fear as they gaze at the Spartan who stood tall and loosens his muscles. A Spartan never goes down without a fight. Six made to charge but stops, these were his fellow soldiers, brothers in arms, he couldn't, and he wouldn't hurt them.

Halsey notices his hesitation and says, "Take him," again, but before the Marines could move, another voice interrupted.

"That won't be necessary boys."

Six felt his gut twist as he looks behind the startle Marines. Standing behind them, having crept up with the silence of a mouse was Carter, fully armored and weapon in hand.

Six now really wishes he was anywhere but here, before he could speak, Carter continues, "Sorry I'm late Six, I got held up back at the base."

Six was thankful his helmet hid his puzzled face, unsure what Carter was doing.

Halsey turns, looking furious as she asks, "Commander, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have a secret meeting with Six, something you already know," he looks up at Six and gestures him to follow, "come on Six, let's find a more confidential place to talk."

Six gratefully follows, passing Halsey who looks angry enough to spit poison, "Commander, you have not been meeting with Noble Six in the past few days, now you expect me to believe you're his secret contact?"

"Yes I am," Carter replies, as he led Six away without another word, leaving an angry Doctor and two confused Marines.

They walk for almost twenty minutes when Six says, "Sir I-"

"Save it Six," Carter growls, coming to a halt just a few meters down the mountain and turns to face Six.

"What were you doing up here Noble? And I want the truth," Carter demands.

Six took a breath before saying, "I was doing PT-"

"Just like how you were meeting a common soldier up here?" Carter demanded, causing Six to look down in shame. He didn't blame Emile for telling Carter the lie, Carter he trusts, not the control freak doctor.

Carter breaths loudly before saying, "I followed Halsey up here because I heard there was going to be trouble, look like the rumors are true, now I have to do something with you to make it look like I'm setting you up for some special mission."

"Like what, sir?" Six asks.

Carter thought before answering, "I was planning on having Emile and Jun go scout out the far ridge of the mountains, but now I guess you'll just have to switch out with Emile, understood Spartan?"

"Yes sir," Six says, eyes still downcast.

Carter grunts before leaning in and asking, "What are you really doing up here lieutenant? Speak truthfully."

"I wasn't lying sir," Six replies, "I am, or was meeting somebody up here."

"Who?" Carter asks.

"I rather not say at the moment sir," Six felt small talking to his officer like this, but he got no choice, as an "honorable warrior" as Shress calls him, he has to keep his promises, which included not telling his CO of his new comrade.

Carter sighs, "I trust your judgment Six," here he leans in, "But don't think I will not throw you under the bus if you do something no other Spartan will do, got me?"

Six nods while he thought _too late for that Carter, guess you have to throw me under the bus after all._

* * *

"Keep up Six," Jun says as he hops over the boulders with the agility of a goat.

Six follows close behind, lugging his sniper rifle with him, trying to keep up with Jun. So far the recon mission they were on has gone on smoothly, no engagements or other kind of contact at all. The blue and green Spartans blends in almost perfectly with the shadowy landscape as they climb over the mountain tops, searching for anything alien. They've been at this for hours, yet so far, there has been no action, no joy.

"Well this is a pretty sight," Jun commented, looking down at something from the ridge he was resting on.

Six caught up to him and look at what he was staring at, it made his heart ache for some reason. It was the small ledge where he and Shress fell the other day, the place where he comforted Shress and they confirm that their acquaintance stage had passed into the stage of friendship. He hopes his new and only non-Spartan friend was ok wherever she was.

"Well, let's move Six," Jun says as he starts to move to the north. Six was about to follow when he notice something, there was something shining in the meadow, the rays of Reach's planet like moon reveals an object under a rock.

Six made sure Jun wasn't far away before he jumps, and skids on the rocky wall of the stone as he slides down to the meadow. The grass was flatten as he walks by, the large blue armored human, disturbing the chant of the night as insects and other night prowlers went silent as Six walks by.

He came to the rock and flips it over. He was stun to find human dog tags, but as he examines them, he was even more astonish to see it was his own dog tags. How did they get there? They've been missing before he and Shress fell in the meadow, so how did they appear here of all places? That was when he notices the markings on the ground.

They were gouge into the dirt with a blade, at first he thought it was all gibberish, but as he gets down on one knee, he realizes it was actually the human alphabet system mix with the Sangheili ruins. It was Shress, he realizes as he looks at his dog tags, she took his tags and left this message, but why and where was she?

_Maybe the weird writing holds the answers_, he thought as he leans in and tries to read the weird markings. There was the human H and Y, while there was a weird letter that looks like a K with squiggly lines originating from it in between the two human letters. Next to that was an O with what looks like a person who was bowing with his hands up in the middle. The last image was clear, it was a warning, a X within a circle that looks like it was shooting out lightning bolts, Shress told him this was use to warn others of her race of a fast moving threat.

Was this message meant for him, or was it Shress writing a distress signal. It didn't matter, he needed to make sure she was alright, and there was only one way to do that.

"Hey Six," he hears, Six looks up to see Jun looking down at him from the ridge. Six hid his tags behind his back while his foot conveniently landed on the symbols on the ground, disorientating the images. Jun held up his arms and asks, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Six answers before pointing south, the direction where Shress usually comes from, "Why don't we go investigate a bit that way?"

"Why," Jun asks as he slid down next to Six, "scans show that area is clean."

"Well it's easy to break machines," Six said, quoting their old lieutenant commander, "I just got a funny feeling, besides there's a chance of excitement down that way," which was true.

Jun thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, let's go."

They haven't gone more than a few meters when they both duck down when they saw a Phantom. They watch the lavender ship as it scans the mountain side with a search light before moving back down farther south.

Jun turns to Six and says, "I guess you're right about that whole excitement thing," he says as both Spartans begins to trace the phantom back to where it came from.


	7. War Council

**Chapter 7: War Council**

**Shress La' Vdamee**

Shress awoke to the sound of pounding feet and the mingling of different alien voices, all shouting to be overheard. She glances at the side of her tent and sees it's not morning yet, there must be something wrong, very wrong.

She quickly gets up and place on her armor, grabs her blaster and heads outside.

All of Holy Retribution was engulfed in chaos.

Sangheilians were barking orders, Kig-Yar were in disarray while the Unggoy were entangle in various tasks.

Shress tries to learn what was going on, but everyone was too engrossed in their tasks to pay her any attention.

It wasn't until she roars at a squadron of waddling Unggoy did someone notice the Zealot.

"Soldier," She snaps, "What has happen?"

The leader of the outfit, a large Unggoy with a red pack of methane, pushes forward and said, "Demons mistress, there are demons in the mountains, they just destroyed all of our defense posts, the commander doesn't know how they found us."

Shress felt cold sweat starting to break from her skin, _demons? Was it Michael, did he come this way rather than leave like my message told him to? _

Shress was still trying to process this when she heard the war cry. Soon the Sangheili's, Kig-Yars, Unggoys, and even the camp's twin Mgalekgolo took up the thunderous cry and roars their blood lust into the dark skies.

Out of routine, Shress tilts back her head and roars as well, passing the message that there was a major battle upon them, and for the first time in her life, she felt pity well up inside her.

**Six POV**

Sword base was in a frantic state by the time Jun and Six got back from their late night recon. An army of Marines and their machines were being assembled in the early dawn light, soldiers were gearing up, Scorpions were being loaded, and the Falcons were being prep for long term engagement. The signs of combat were all but overwhelming to the Spartans.

The battle tired Recon Bravo team barley sat down when a MJOLNIR armored Carter walks towards them, "Six, Jun, war meeting in Sword's conference room, now."

The two super soldiers didn't even have time to eat breakfast, but they didn't complain as they got up and follows their commander back into the base. They walk through the maze of hallways and stairwells; the signs of the previous Covenant siege were still burn in place. The briefing room was at the very top of the fortress, with the elevators still out of commission, it took a while for three Spartans to make it to the top.

On the top floor was a room full of high ranking officers, aside from the Spartans of Noble team and Doctor Halsey. Six felt his blood boil at the sight of the doctor, but kept his anger in check, knowing he was really irritated at himself for being caught in the first place due to his sloppiness. Halsey just cast the blue clad Spartan a glance before returning her focus to the table the group was assembled around.

The table was a huge holographic projection; part of it was showing the face of Colonel Holland while the rest of the table was showing an image of Reach from high orbit.

Noticing the presence of the two Spartans, the Colonel nods to them and said, "Noble Three, Noble Six, good of you to join us, I expect the two of you needs some rest after last night."

It was Six who answers, "That sounds good sir, but we're ready for another fight if we are needed sir."

The Colonel sighs before saying, "That's why we are here, there's another fight coming," he turns his attention back to the others in the room and said, "You all heard bits and pieces of information of what we found, but I expect you want to hear the whole story from the source," he looks to the two Spartans again, "Would one of you gentlemen like to take the floor?"

Before Six could raise his hand, Jun steps forward and said, "I'll do the explaining sir."

The holographic image on the table changes to the photos that Jun and Six took of the newly discovered enemy territory.

The first image was of the ghost towns of the old settlements, along with the mutilated corpses of their former occupants. The Marine officers shifted in their seats, uncomfortable of the show of bloody violence, but Six saw in Noble Team's eyes the determination to reap vengeance upon the ones who were responsible for the massacre.

"We thought the settlements in this area were silent because they didn't like the UNSC," Jun explains, "A 'dark settlement." Six nodded along, the dark settlements were where most rebels hid, a community where they hide from the UNSC government and ran their own system of regime.

"However after we saw and followed an enemy aircraft, we found our way to the settlement and found this," here the green Spartan waves his hand at the image of the human carcasses, "among the settlement were various military arms, confirming that they were either rebels or smugglers."

The scene snaps to another picture, two cases filled with assault and battle rifles.

Jun continues, "After…recovering the stolen material," here Emile let out a badly concealed snort, "we made our way deeper into the unknown zone where we encountered this," he finishes as the image changes again

Here the interest of the crowd was intensified as they stared at the strange tower before them. It was nearly thirty six feet tall, pulsing some sort of energy release every heartbeat and showing the area with its eerie indigo color. The image was disorientated, proof that whatever the thing was, it was messing up human tech as they move closer to the tower.

"We believe this is a Covenant Jammer, this is what was making us blind in what was really going on in the area, which turns out to be this," the hologram switch to the next and final image Recon Bravo snap before falling back.

Here the officers gasp, Noble Team's faces harden, and Doctor Halsey merely raises an eyebrow. The scene spread out on the table portrayed a Covenant camp, ranging from one thousand, to three thousand occupants. There were huge antigun turrets set up around a large tower that seems to stretch into the sky for miles, its purpose unclarified. Yet what gains the center of attention was the Covenant Corvette resting in place over the camp, indicating heavy land and air superiority.

This surpasses all of the bases assumptions, this wasn't a small scout force, this was an invasion. The number of Covenant and the size of their weaponry suggest they were determined to stay.

Nobody could see through Six's polarized face plate, allowing him to display an ashamed and somewhat angry face. _Did Shress know about this? Of course she did, she is a Zealot, I knew she wasn't alone but I didn't expect there to be an army here_. Six felt betrayal, anger and shame build up inside, but chief among them was sadness.

He admitted to her that he felt like a friend to her now, and here she is hiding a secret that was bent on killing him and all he was fighting to defend. He tried to be angry at the Elite, but instead of anger there was a deep stinging sensation that he could not identify, anger, frustration, or sorrow?

"I know this looks bad," Holland continues, bringing Six out of deep thought "but Noble Two and Auntie Dot has already come up with a plan of engagement," he turns his gaze to the table and calmly says, "Dot?"

An unseen AI known as Auntie Dot, the artificial intelligence that ran all military intelligence support, began talking in an emotionless voice, "The reading from the Covenant Jammer has prevented us from detecting any unknown anomaly, but we are able to compute that the central spire's in the center of the Covenant camp are beacons."

"Beacons?" a young Sergeant asks, his name proclaims him as _E. Buck_ while the armor he was wearing was clearly ODST. The sergeant's face flushed with embarrassment and looks down at the ground, not meeting anyone eyes.

"Correct Staff Sergeant Buck," replies Dot with her blank tone, "we are inconclusive of who the Spires are signaling to, but reasonable logic suggests the signals are being broadcast to a larger Covenant force, allowing them to home in on Reach."

"Which means we need to take the squatters out before their buddies get here," Holland interrupted, "if they are no longer broadcasting, then there's no way the additional Covenant forces can find us, the plan calls on nothing short of an all-out assault."

The view change to the terrain surrounding the region Six and Jun just got done scouting.

"We'll gather all our forces here," blue marks appear on the far corner of the map, "Warthogs and Mongooses will speed ahead while the Scorpions hang back." The blue marks shifted forward as the Colonel spoke. "When we engage the enemy, that's when we break off the spear head," here the Warthogs and Mongooses split apart, equal numbers heading to the right and the left, save the tanks that remains to engage enemy forces.

"This is design to lure the Covenant out of their defensive positions, to try and handle the tanks, what they believe to be our primary weapon while the smaller vehicles flank their positions. The Scorpions will be under command of Lt Colonel Debits, while Noble One and Noble Five provides some air support from above," Debits and Carter locks eyes, nods, than turn back to the table.

"Alpha team," the group that split off to the left was highlighted, "will move on through the plains, they'll be led by Commander Wilkins, Captain Nimadi, and Noble 3 and 4." The two named officers glance nervously at the Spartans before returning their gaze back to the presentation.

"Bravo team," the group on the right, "will have the much more difficult part of the mission, the narrow canyon roads and high walls will provide perfect ambush sites, but in order to engage the enemy camp and provide large scale air support, we must take down the anti-air batteries, call signed 'Tyrants', surrounding the area," the locations were pinpointed along the rim of the canyon. "Commander Gizmo will lead this assault, with Spartans, Noble Two and Six providing addition support."

Holland pauses before looking everyone in the room in the eye before stating, "This is an all or nothing plan men, if we fail here, then all of Reach will fall as well, the war will begin at 1000 hours, alright soldiers, get ready and good luck," with that, the transmission ended, leaving the room in semi-darkness.

* * *

Six awoke to Emile tapping his helmet.

"Man you are tired, you didn't even hear me coming," Emile said in a teasing voice.

Six didn't respond, what Emile said was true. He had no idea how, or why, but suddenly all of his senses have gone dull, like an overused knife. _Did Shress have something to do with my blunt senses_?

"Anyway, you and Jun only have fifteen minutes to eat, thunders rolling out soon," Emile finishes before walking away.

Six sighs before looking to Jun, who was dozing next to him on the cold cement floor in the atrium, head prop up on a sandbag. Six reaches towards him, but Jun hand shot up like a cobra breaking from cover and caught Six's hand.

Jun opens his eyes and turns to Six, "You really are losing your senses aren't you six?" he asks teasingly.

Trying to save as much pride as he could, Six simply said, "shut up," before rising and heading outside.

The courtyard was empty, but from the vantage point Six was at he could see the tanks, warthogs and Mongooses all rallied outside the gate. The smell of diesel clouds the air, and dust shrouds the base in a dirty fog. Marines walk among their machinery, hefting equipment, loading rounds into their magazines, and reloading their rifles.

Six looks up and watch as twelve Falcons flew overhead, heavily burden by additional firepower, all heading in the direction of the massive army.

Six frowns slightly as he counted the helicopters, they had three additional birds then when they did a few hours ago. He returns his gaze back to the field, did a head count and discover they had additional forces.

Jun walks up to him and asks, "Something wrong?"

"Where did these extra fighters come from?" Six asks, more to himself then to Jun.

"They're reinforcements from Castle Base," the scout reply, "and the birds are from the Grafton, she's coming into orbit as well as the Saratoga and London."

Six nods before asking, "Are those the only ships we have?"

"More are inbound from other systems; you would think we're defending Earth or something."

"Well, Reach is just a few light years away from Earth, so if Reach falls, so will Earth."

Both Spartans became silent as they ponder their understanding. Unconsciously, they both reach into their pockets and brought out energy bars and automatically ate them, too anxious to stomach anything bigger.

"We should get down there," Jun finally said before placing on his helmet. Six watches as additional VTOL craft arrive before placing on his helmet and follow Jun.

They walk all the way to the gate and pass through. Up close Six was amaze by the mighty force that was assembled within the small hours of morning. But years of fighting the Covenant informs him that this isn't enough to face off any Covenant army, no matter how small the forces are.

It was then did it hit him, this would be his first major battle; the first where he's directly involved. In all the battles he attended, from Harvest all the way down to Jericho VII, he was never part of any major engagement; he was always skimming around the field of battle and performed lone wolf missions.

He soon felt fear flood through him, not for his life, but for the lives of the men he was working with. He only fought with a team for a few weeks, now here he is preparing to engage the greatest threat the people of Reach have ever face before, part of an army that depended on corporation, something he isn't good at. Will he be able to lead, to work with other soldiers, and ensure a victory?

_Of course I can_, he thought to himself, _I'm a Spartan_.

"Hey lieutenant," a large voice he knows well said.

Six turns, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something flying towards him, out of reflex he caught it. It was a large bulky gun, a 40 mm grenade launcher. Suddenly Six became emotional as he thought of Sergeant Gunther, he wasn't the first Marine he met, but he was one of the bravest, volunteering to ensure none of his boys will take part in a suicide mission.

_Now his men will probably fight, and possibly die today_, Six wondered to himself.

Six looks up and saw it was Jorge who threw the gun at him.

"You might need that Six," a Falcon landed a few meters away in a dusty field, spraying pebbles and sand in different directions.

"My ride is here," Jorge grabs his large gun that was at his feet and nods to Six, "See you later Lieutenant," before hunkering away to the waiting helicopter.

"See you Jorge," Six says before he grasps something that just cross his mind, none of his teammates has ever called him by his first name.

_Maybe they still think I'm a newbie_.

Then his radio buzzes and he hears the expert voice of Holland, "Men, mount up!"

Six checks his time, 900 hours, they need to head out now. He scans his HUD and sees his Warthog was located in the middle of the massive reaction force. As he walks towards his appointed military truck he passed a lot of Marines. Most of them were already injured from the previous engagement, various scars and burns identify them as veteran warriors. As he walks among them, Six saw different emotions, bravery, sadness, fear, and anger.

So many feelings, so many people, it unnerves Six, he never been in a great throng of people before, all of who with different moods glue to their faces. He couldn't wait till this was all over, he was meant to be a loner, and so far he was only able to put up with a team of five at maximum.

Finally he arrives at his Warthog, where Kat and a young Lance Corporal were already waiting. Kat was calmly reading her data pad while the Marine had his eyes close and was whispering under his breath, probably saying last minute prayers.

Six sits on the passenger's side while Kat sat on the driver's side.

"Kat," Six says in greeting.

"Lieutenant," Noble Two replies back plainly. Six sighs within his suit, again no name.

He glances back at the Marine; his name was written on tape and stuck to his chest plate, _Lin_.

He thought about exchanging greetings, but the boy was so deep in his prayers it looks as if he was in another world. _Just like Shress_, a tiny voice said in the back of his head.

Six felt himself shiver, Shress. He hopes he won't have to face her in battle and he also hopes that she wouldn't be killed.

_Maybe I should pray_, but Six never prayed before, he had no idea how.

Six looks back at the Corporal behind him; he couldn't believe he was doing this. Gently he prods the Marine, who looks up, slightly shock from the contact.

"Lance Corporal Lin?" he asks making sure he got the boy's name right.

"Yes sir?" he asks in a small voice like a child being caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

Six gulps once, then twice, then let go of his pride as he asks, "Do you think you could pray for a friend of mine?"

"Oh," The Corporal said, taken off guard by the request, "Um, ok, what…what is the name of your friend?"

Six glimpses at Kat, making sure she wasn't paying attention before leaning in close and said in a near whisper, "Shress."

"Shress?" asks Lin.

Six nods in confirmation.

Lin nods, and says, "Ok, but…Why don't you pray for your friend…Shress? Uh sir?" he adds quickly.

Six just shrugs and said, "I think my hands are too bloody for prayer."

Six was surprise when he saw Lin smile, "Ah sir, no hands are too bloody for the grace of the Lord."

"Uh, right," Six says before turning around, pondering the young soldier's words.

Kat was still tapping buttons on her pad; her eyes were still on the screen when she asks, "Who's Shress?"

Six felt himself go pale under his armor before just saying, "a friend."

Kat frowns and turns to look at Six, but before she could say anything a voice over the comm orders, "Ready engines!"

Kat replaces her helmet and reeves the engine, the other vehicles all around replies in kind. Soon it looks like a brown cloud thunder storm was originating from the mountain. Six scans the area, making sure everyone was in their armored cars, nobody was in the way of the Scorpions and the choppers took to the skies.

"Forward!" The command finally came, and like a metallic cavalry force, the grand army of Reach moved forward, going over a hundred miles an hour as they race into the open arms of the enemy.

Behind him, Six could hear Lin praying again, and he was sure he heard Shress name mention. At the sound of his friend's name, he looks in the direction they were heading and prayed (or what he thought could pass as a prayer).

_Please, please to whoever is listening, God I guess, please may Shress not get caught up in all this or worse in my way._

Six sighs, if he sees Shress today, he knew he would have to kill her. And for once, in his whole Spartan career, he wonders if he has the nerve to pull the trigger.


End file.
